Unbreakable
by AThousandLifetimes
Summary: "You're so sweet little lamb, it's soon for you to go to the slaughter, isn't it ?" Cato says while stroking my jaw line with his finger. Something scary in his eyes makes me shiver. "You're so fragile. I would have no problems breaking you."
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter of my new story ! I think everything will be in Clove's POV but we never know ;)**

**Hope you'll enjoy it !**

* * *

><p><strong>Clove POV <strong>

I wake up calm on the Reaping morning. The house is quiet, really quiet in fact. I guess Dad and Kar must be out. They never bother with me anyway. I just get up and dress quickly. Today is the last time I practice at home, tonight I will be on my way to the Capitol, to the Hunger Games. To my chance of proving I'm neither a fragile doll nor a little innocent child you have to take care of. I've been training for six years, since I'm eight. Since my older brother failed in his attempt of entering the Games.

My father has always been very fond of the Games. He calls it "his little pleasure". Having a son who would volunteer and win was the achievement of his whole life. Not that we need money, as a senior Peacekeeper, Dad earns way enough to keep the three of us away from hunger and poverty. But the glory, having the all Panem screaming his child's name, that was more than a dream, that was the point of his life. He trained my brother until his twelve's. I was just a baby when he hired someone to learn Kar how to use a sword as well as bows and arrows and how to kill. Until he was eighteen, he spent his days practicing, sweating in our basement to be able to win. And finally, his time came. He was ready to go, ready to success. And he missed his chance. Kar has always had a slow mind. He didn't volunteerd soon enough and somebody took his place. Dad has never been able to get over it. His baby, the boy he had raised on purpose to win the Games would never compete. And so I watched him sink into depression, sink into madness. He never talks to anyone, except Kar. Though he's the reason of his state, Dad has never been able to get mad at him. Even when we were just kids, I was always the one to blame, always the one who disturbed and was never in the right place.

- But now it's over, I mutter to myself.

I lift my mattress up without any difficulty and grab the set of knives I hid there for years ans silently make my way outside the house. I go down to the basement Kar's old training center. No one hardy comes here since his fail.

I pull a straw dummy all the way across the room and step back of about ten feet and face it again. Opening my kit, I choose a small sharp knife, my favorite, and stick all the remaining one in the belt I made for my special training.

_Breathe_, I tell myself.

I focus on my beating heart, sending blood all over my veins. Closing my eyelids, I can see the pulse of it, the dark red fluid making its way to my brain.

And suddenly I open my eyes and throw the first knife. I do not wait to see it strike the target and go on until there is none of my weapons left. They all hit the dummy, right in the chest except one, which made it to the left arm. I draw it out of the straw with rage. I never miss. I almost run until I reach the opposite side of the room and face the brick wall. Without thinking more, I turn back and scream in frustration as the blade flies to the dummy's heart.

- Bull's eye, I grin.

Here, Peacekeepers don't need to check everyone is here. As a Career district, no one would miss that, he selection of our tributes and certainly of our future winner. Excitement is running through my veins and I can hardly stand the Mayor's speech and the reading of all past victors. We know them all by heart, without even trying. In District 2, the Hunger Games are a real event, the greatest of the whole year.

"I can't wait to see my name on the list" I think.

I located Dad into the Peacekeeper's crowd behind the stage. I can't wait to see his face when his little girl will bring glory to the family instead of his heavy son. I will upstage him, more than anyone could imagine. If he's stronger, I'm the fastest and the smartest of us both.

Eventually our escort, Ulia, a green-hair woman with pale skin, steps in front of the bowl.

_Not now Clove, not now_

She claps a little her manicured hands before playing with the papers inside of the glass ball.

_Not now Clove, not now_

She drags a paper out of it, a wide smile across her face.

_Not now Clove, not now_

She clears her throat and open her bright pink lips …

- I volunteer !

Gosh, I wish my voice didn't sound so silly.

I step forward, making my way out the fourteen-years-old corner. Everyone seems astonished. I bet they think I'm stupid, arrogant and that I won't last a day. If only they knew.

- I'm Clove Grisham. And I volunteer as your tribute.

- That's perfect Honey! Absolutely perfect! she screams, clapping her hand again.

Did she just call me "Honey"? I feel the urge of stabbing her, right here right now, but I just stare at her white face with a grin.

- Lovely! Time for the boys, she says, insisting on the last word. Maybe she tries to make it sound mysterious. Anyway, she's ridiculous.

I don't event pay attention when the boy volunteers. No wonder, he's a huge career boy, muscular with short blond hair. He's quite attractive, I bet all the seventeen years old girls fancy about him. He hardly smiles when climbing onto the stage.

We shake hands and he barely looks at me. _Don't underestimate me_ I think. I press harshly his hand into mine, sinking my nails onto the back of his large hand. His glance is almost surprised while he reports his attention on me but he manages to make it look annoyed. I know he's judging me, right now. I smile for the camera but my eyes say it all.

_I will kill you. _

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is ! Any questions ? Feel free to ask :)<em><br>_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I only allow myself to relax once I'm sitting on a comfortable couch in the Justice Building. I'm surrounded by shelves on which books are stored with caution. Right in front of me there's a wall, a wall from where pictures of past victors are staring at me. There is no way I would not make it. In two or three weeks, my portrait will be hanged here, where is its place. I was born to win.

Kar and Dad slowly enter the room. I put my future-victor-smile on when I notice they don't seem to be proud, not even happy for me.

- Do you realize what you've done? Kar says, finally looking me in the eyes.

- I do.

- That's silly, Clove. Look, I know you've seen my trying to volunteer and I understand that it might be tempting but, you were never prepared for this like I was.

His voice was harsh and his eyes were dark just like the tone of his voice. I don't mind him being so cold to me, he has always been, and I know what it is in reality. Jealousy.

- I trained by myself, I response calmly

- C'mon Clove, slicing beef isn't preparing for the Hunger Games! he grumbled

- Do you think because you were not capable of volunteering, the basement was left abandoned? I ask in a sympathetic tone. I trained, I trained hard and I will make it. I will come back with all the money and glory and your jealousy doesn't even touch me. You failed and I will succeed, that's all.

We stay a few seconds staring at each other in the eyes, in the gray eyes we had in common. His glance is furious and mine is deadly ; we had always been this way. Testing each other, arguing, fighting for the attention, to get the upper hand. I was raised like that, or left to raise myself in that mind.

- Aren't you proud that someone is going to win in this family? I fiercely ask Dad.

He has not said a word yet, just sitting in the corner and looking at us like nothing matters. It takes him time to react, to finally stand up and open his mouth

- Proud? Proud? he repeats louder. Proud that the arrogant girl that is my daughter soils my name by making a fool of her brother and by volunteering at fourteen because she thinks she is better than anyone else? Proud that her self-esteem will get her killed?Why should I be proud of you?

The whole time he was coming closer and closer to me, supporting the glance I hoped was determined. He talked like he never knew me; that I never was his daughter. To be true, have I really been? Did he ever took care of me, worried about me? No, he has never did for me.

- Help! I scream. Peacekeepers!

They immediately burst into the room with their weapons and their white helmets.

- They annoy me, I simply say. Make them go away.

I know they will never dare to hurt Dad, he is way too respected, but they have to make him quit the room. And right now that's all I want.

Before he walks out, Dad drops a few words for me that make my blood boil in my veins with rage.

- You know what Kar? I'm not watching the Games this year. Those tributes are complete fools.

Watch out Panem, because Clove is ready to prove you wrong.

- What's wrong with me?

I can't stand the weird look is giving me since we started eating. It's both disgusted and filled with anger. Usually that's how I look at people, not the contrary. With Astra, Brutus is one of the numerous victors District 2 counts and I can tell that he doesn't like me.

- Ho ho. Tiny but snapping as I see.

He laughs at me. Swear if I could I would cut his tongue and make him swallow.

- Look at her Cato, she seems to be pretty offended we do not take her seriously, he adds with a wide smile while the other ferret smirks.

Astra is just starring at us, with interest, as if something great was happening. I hold on to my fork as if my life depends on this little piece of iron. I must not show my anger. _Calm down, Clove._

- Do you think she will scratch me if I keep going? Brutus asks.

Again his stupid sidekick giggles. He should not be, I can still see little red cuts where my nails entered his skin sooner this day. I bite the bullet though, trying to act like I don't care those two jerks are making fun of me. They'll see, they'll all see what I'm up to.

- You don't fool us Darling. I can see your clenched fists. You mind what we are saying don't you? he follows, leaning over the table to come closer to me.

I look up to him and then back on my plate. I'm not giving him satisfaction.

- Fine. Get rid of her soon, Son. You don't want a dead weight, do you?

The knife flies across the room, nearly cutting some of Brutus' dark hair. The blade finally ends up into a painted women's heart behind him. I stand up and start walking out of the room when I hear a voice calling me back.

- Could you do that again?

Brutus seems happy now, judging by the evil grin on his face.

- Yes.

- Now?

- Now.

- Show me your guts Girl.

His eyes shrink as he focuses on me. I took Cato's knife from his own hand and weight it for few seconds. Then throw it so that it will land right where I want it to. Into the door's lock. Before I can do anything, Astra lets out a little scream and run to see how I managed. Brutus sneaks behind her, looking over her shoulder. I don't need to, I know exactly what happened. The blade is now completely into the lock with only the handle out. I know it because that's how I wanted it to be.

- Hands off Astra. This girl is my tribute.

And I never miss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! **

**You're each day a little more to follow my story and I wanted ot take this time to thank you guys so much ! Becauseyou may not be 1000, but I appreciate every single one of you, you liking what I'm doing means the world to me, so...**

**Here's another chapter, with a lot of Cato ! But don't expect it to be cheesy...**

**Review if you like ! (Pleaase ?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

I finally enter my room smiling with satisfaction. After my little show, Brutus had no choice but mentoring me.

_Maybe he is not such a fool_, I think, _he knows on which horse to bet_

He said I had to work on the dark side of myself, to sound threatening and to show the whole Panem what a terrible mistake it would be to underestimate me. He wants me to make an impression as soon as possible,which means during the chariot ride. He doesn't worry about the individual training session**; **I will for sure impress the Gamemakers. I had no doubt about it though.

Right before I close the door, someone grasps my arm with force. Cato. I turn round and try to escape from his grip but he's too strong for me. With my free hand, I punch him right under the ribs so that he would be forced to let me go, but he easily wards my fist. He blocks my arm behind my back and I feel something moving in a way it should not in it. It hurts but I will never show it, especially to him.

I can feel him moving closer to me, I can hear him breathing in behind me. As I struggle, his grip tightens on my wrist, my back touching his torso. I mentally swear. He's the one in command for now.

- Do you think you can act like that with me?

I shiver, not only because of his breath tickling my ear but because of the tone of his deep voice. Though he's whispering, it sounds powerful, cold and determined. He's not joking.

- You think you can come by, do your little number and take my mentor away from me? He says louder, pushing me on the ground.

I bounce back before I hit the pale carpet. He's not going to make me fall, not as easily. I stand up, facing him again, staring into his hard blue eyes. I'm not going to let myself be impressed.

- I didn't choose. He did. Face it, I spit.

I prepare to take a blow but no. He simply laughs at me.

- You're proud, aren't you, Honey?

He parries again the fist that I let go. If a glance could kill, he'd already be lying at my feet. In his, all I can see is amusement.

- If I were you, I would not laugh. My anger won't be that funny in the arena, I mutter.

- You think so? He asks, smiling widely. As long as you feel something, you are funny too me.

- And why?

We're now walking in circles on the carpet, staying at equal distance from each other. Every time he takes an extra step on me, I move faster, but not too much. I'm not afraid of him. Right now, hurting me would get him in troubles with the Capitol. Plus, I could fight, I've been prepared.

- Feeling something means being human and being human means being breakable. I'm not breakable.

As he speaks his eyes get darker and his pace grows faster.

- I'm not breakable!

Before he can do anything, my fist crashes on his jaw. I can see a red mark where I punched him. As he returns it, I bend in two, avoiding his attempt to tear off my head. Then, he grabs my collar and pulls me against him.

- You think you aren't, Little Lamb? Look at you, he laughs. Paltry, angry but so powerless and fragile.

With it, he brushes softly my cheek, almost tenderly, looking me deep in the eyes. I'm freaking out but I twist his arm so that he steps back.

- What do you want to prove? You're way too proud to win this thing.

- You're right, I mock. Teach me how to be heartless and arrogant.

He laughs. I want to punch him so hard I feel my fingers tickling.

- How lovely. The mouse trying to beat the snake. Admit it dear, you've already lost.

- Don't count on it. I will win.

For a minute, I think I won the war, but his glance reminds me this is just our first battle.

With that scary smile I start to know well, he replaces a piece of hair behind my ear. I want to bite his hand but for a reason I still ignore, I don't move.

- You're so sweet Little Lamb. Don't you think it's' too soon for you to go to the slaughter?

- I'm not the preyin this thing. I'm the butcher

- Of course, he says, always smiling.

He's still playing with my hair and I stare harshly at him.

- I could break you so easily, he suddenly says in an emotionless tone.

As he's rolling a piece of hair around his fingers, I slap his hand and hold it as tight as I can, trying to shatter his bones in tiny bits.

- I would break you first.

- We'll see that. Goodnight, Little Lamb.

And with that, he leans forward and leaves a soft kiss on my cheek.

It takes me a few seconds to realize what just happens and he's already at the door when I finally scream:

- What the hell do you think you're doing?

And with a grin he disappears. I just have the time to catch his words.

"Building you"

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is, I hope you're not disappointed there isn't any romance in this !<strong>

**I love you all !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I just finished this chapter, I hope you'll all enjoy it ! **

**I decided to make my posts a lot longer, twice as long in fact, because I won't be able to post as fast as now soon, so I think it's better if you have to wait longer for something longer, right?**

**Thanks for the feedback, keep reviewing ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

As I collapse on my bed, I have the unpleasant sensation that some invisible hand is still playing with my hair. I can still feel Cato's lips on my cheek. I rub it with force in annoyance.

What he is doing? What he is planning? His entire act makes no sense. Attacking me, mocking me and then kissing me goodnight like he cared about me? And there are those words, stuck in my mind. _Building you_, he said. What does that mean exactly? Like I needed to be built. Like I wanted him to build me.

Entering the dinner car, I note with joy Cato is not here. I only find Astra, his mentor who indicates me where to find Brutus.

I double knock on the door and hear a growl that must mean I can come in. I find my mentor sprawled in a dark red armchair, watching a turned off TV. I don't wait his permission to sit in front of him.

"Here to talk business, aren't you?"

"You said you would help me to make an impression."

"I did."

And he doesn't speak more. I breathe deeply, trying to contain the fire is can feel rising inside of me as minutes go by.

"But if you decide not to, I can leave and mentor myself, I say, standing up quite roughly.

"Calm down," he says. "You'll need to fix that."

"Fix what?" I bark.

I sit though, crossing my arms on my chest. I hate how he, how everyone acts with me here.

"Your hatred. Your impulsiveness. Once you're in the arena, you can't tell sponsors to go to hell because you liked bread over dried fruits. Plus, with your little 5 feet, you wouldn't be hard to knock down. You have to control yourself," he says, leaning over. "Or it may cost you a lot."

"So you just want me to stand around, nodding to everything the Careers say because I am younger?"

"Hell, no! You wouldn't fight off during two hours," he laughs.

That's not amusing. I'm not fragile and certainly not easy to kill. And I'm not 5 feet neither; 5.2.

I don't want to stay quiet while the others make stupid decisions. I'm not going to let anyone impact on my plans of going home. I'm definitely not going to let of those stupid arrogant jerks have me killed because of their ignorance.

"Just try to agree, sometimes, especially to Cato, in the beginning."

"That's not happening."

The words slipped out of my mouth.

"There is no way I'm doing this."

"Honey," he grins, "he's your district partner. You will have the right to kill him when the time comes, but for now, you're really pleased to have him by your side, is that clear?"

"But, I don't like him!"

When Brutus presses his hands against each other, breathing out heavily, I realize my words sounded awfully girly and childish. Brain, brain, what are you doing when I need you?

"You're not in the playground and Cato is not your fellow. You are in the Hunger Games now Honey, and if you want to survive, you are likely to do things you don't want to," he says fluttering his eyelashes.

"Then I'll pretend I don't want to punch his nasty ferret face," I mutter, frowning.

"Great," Brutus smiles falsely.

I can see exasperation on his face. I was being annoying and immature, but I would not apologize for it. I'm not good at pretending anyway. There's a look on his face I recognize immediately, the same as mine when I want to break things.

Suddenly I remember Brutus' games. I can see him in my mind ripping that little twelve year-old girl's throat open and watching her bleed to death on the floor. There are images in my mind of how he beat up a guy with a tree branch, enjoying it. Anger him may not be the right thing to do right now, because despite how much I dislike it, I need help to win.

"What about my interview? How should I act?"

"I get it. Now, you want you're ready to consider what I say?"

I swallow hard but keep a straight face. It seems it's too late to calm him down.

"That's not how it works little girl! I'm here to help you because I have to and I might as well leave you to die in the arena. You have guts, I like it, but blind anger will lead you nowhere so you stay on this chair and listen carefully to what I say, unless I leave you alone to cry, understood?"

I nod. I feel like speaking would be a mistake so I just sit there like he told me to, waiting for him to advice me.

"Good."

I stay silent for a few more minutes as Brutus is closing his eyes to plan something or maybe just to forget I'm here.

"You're not good at pretending, hun?"

I hesitantly shake my head. Why lie? I'm a terrible actor. But once in the arena, being a terrible actor doesn't matter as long as you're a good killer.

"Well, that shouldn't be such a problem. You're sarcastic and self-assured by nature. That should be enough to get you sponsors. "

I'm so glad to hear I won't have to act the lovely-silly girl. And well, that's the closer of a compliment I might ever get from Brutus.

"Above all, don't let the audience have a doubt on your chance of winning. If Caesar asks you, answer frankly. A big Yes will perfectly do. You're a Career; you have the right to be confident."

"I am."

"I know," he grins.

I smile back. This interview shouldn't be a big deal.

"Before I forget, don't fight with your prep team when we arrive."

"My prep team?" I repeat.

What the hell is a prep team? Whatever it is, I'm sure I don't need it.

"C'mon Clove, have you ever watched the Games before? Of course you did," he cuts me. "Do you really think the Tributes always look as they do in interviews or for the Chariot ride? Your prep team is here to take care of you, to make you look pretty."

"I don't mind being ugly."

"But your future sponsors do. So you'll just let them wash you, wax you and dress you up, ok?"

"I don't want to look like a doll!" I scream

"You don't have the choice," he says, stressing each word.

I visibly already lost the fight. So I just grumble sinking in my armchair.

"You may not like your outfit for it, but the Chariot ride will be the first impression people will really have of you. So you just have to stand victorious and look at them like you're ready to fight."

"I am ready to fight."

"To the death?"

"And more," I smile.

Someone knock on the door. Ho dear, no…

"You two are late," Brutus mumbles when Cato and Astra enter.

He's really the last person I feel like seeing now, but it seems avoiding him isn't in my power. I just pretend he's invisible and enjoy the fact that I don't have to share my armchair with him. He seems so unpredictable and unstable; I don't know how to act towards him. Luckily, he just sits and stares at Brutus.

Until our eyes meet. He then smiles widely, a smile that would make girls in Two faint. But right now, it just creeps me out and I decide to report my attention on the screen, trying to get rid of the unpleasant feeling in my stomach.

_Come on Clove, you can't be afraid of him_

My hands tighten on the arms of my chair, trying to suppress all the confusion in my mind. I close my eyes, picturing in my mind how lovely it would be to see him dead. How I would enjoy sinking my dagger into his chest. What a wonderful feeling it will be to take that arrogant smile of his face, cutting two deep wounds on each side of his mouth.

That actually calms me down and I'm able to open my eyes again.

"Clove? Is that ok?" Cato asks, faking worry.

"Absolutely fine."

"Focus on the screen please, we're going to watch the Reaping guys," Brutus informs.

That should me more fun.

First, we see the boy and the girl from One volunteer, as always. Astra already pauses the video.

"These two are you allies. It's a pact between Districts One, Two and Four. But I guess you know that," she says, flipping her brown hair. "Join the Career and you'll be safe for a while. Refuse to ally, you'll be dead in an hour. "

After comes our Reaping. I have to say, my volunteering is a master piece. I mean, I went faster than all those others silly and climbed on stage, not impressed at all. THAT is volunteering. I absently stare watch the sequence of Cato's selection, praying it to go faster. I feel like I'm surrounded by evil ferrets right now.

After his the turn of Three. The boy volunteers, but I don't see why.

"Why does he volunteers?" says Cato, forming my thoughts. "I mean, he's skinny and he's as tall as Little Clove."

I immediately turn round and give him a hatred-full look.

"What is your problem? My height is perfect!"

"But he's seventeen. And he is a boy, while you're just a fourteen years-old charming girl," he says with a seductive smile.

I never liked the way boys in Two were flirting with girls, but coming from Cato, that started to be really scary. He's looking in the pit of my eyes, and I have no choice but support his glance. I don't want him to think I'm weak, or worse, that I appreciated what sounded like a compliment.

"District Four guys! F-O-C-U-S!" Brutus shouts.

Dear Brutus, you saved my life.

"Same for them as for One. Don't underestimate them."

"But the girl is shaking to death while volunteering!" I protest.

"She is not," Astra tries to deny.

"She is."

I'm about to thank him when I realize he's Cato and I don't want to thank him.

"Anyway, don't underestimate her. She must have a reason or a certain aptitude to volunteer. She's in the Career pack, you like it or not," she orders.

I sigh. And one useless tribute to carry around, one.

I barely pay attention to tributes from five and six. Chat have they got to offer? A skinny girl that looks like a fox and a boy with a scar on the cheek, probably made while building tracks: an undernourished girl and a clumsy boy. What a threat.

There is thy boy in seven that seems quite strong. Maybe we could ask him to join if he has any useful skill. Or maybe we could kill him. I like both.

District Nine and Ten fly in a blink. Nothing good, as usual. Then Eleven. A little girl is reaped and give panicked looks all the way to the stage, her lovely face frozen in fear. I will so love to see that look in her eyes when I'll kill her. The boy, him, seems quite interesting. He's a mountain. A huge black mountain of muscles. Astra pauses the Reaping.

"This boy, we're asking him to join," Cato says.

"Like I was not going to do it," I mumble.

"Of course you were going to," Brutus says.

He's looking at me with a come-on-girl-you-said-you-would-try-to-agree look. I sigh again and focus on the recording.

"Can't we just turn off the TV? Nothing interesting ever happens in District Twelve," I ask.

"Don't be so arrogant," Astra says with contempt.

As a girl volunteers for her younger sister I can't help myself but comment:

"What is she going to do to hurt me? Throw pieces of coal at me? Hugh, I'm shaking in horror. I'm off"

"SIT DOWN!"

I didn't expect Brutus would shout at me this way. No need to say I sit back.

And as I said, nothing interesting happens until the train stops.

"Guys" Astra says clapping her hands. "Welcome to the Capitol"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, suspense ! Don't hate me, you'll have the Chariot ride and I think first day of training soon ;)<strong>

**Tell me how you feel, about Cato, Brutus, Astra, even about the armchair I don't care, I really appreciate having your impressions!**

**Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys before anything I just wanted to say I loved every single one of your reviews! You're all amazing, I love you so much!**

**Please keep going! :D Only one week or so and already 16 reviews, I feel grateful.**

**Before anything : go watch this video : .com/watch?v=A78aGQq11Bw**

**It's amazing, it's mainly because of that I decided to write this story. And second, because of my cousin, who pushed me to do it, you can thank her !**

**It's a looooong chapter but you deserve it. Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

When I step out of the train into the station, it's like the first time I see light since my birth. Everything around us is white, a pure tone of white that seems to glow around us. Looking up, I can see a multitude of domesof glass, each in a different color shade, from bright yellow to dark purple. I can't help but be amazed at the hugeness and sort of magical beauty of this place.

Brutus has to push me to make me realize I've been staring at the ceiling like a total fool for several minutes. And only then I notice the impressive number of people who are waiting for us. I can see men with cameras and Capitol citizen, with their crazy hair and painted skin as well. If I was admiring their architecture, their looks are at the same time creeping me out and make me pity them.

_**They're so ridiculous**_, I think to myself.

"Keep your head high Girl, show them how much a winner you are," I hear Brutus mutter in my ear.

So I lift my chin, sending deadly glances to the crowd. I imagine all of these people to be tributes and I stare at them, as if I was about to kill them in extremely violent way. I even let out an evil smile on my lips from time to time. After what seems infinity of cheers and flashes, we reach our building, the one we'll stay in until the beginning of the Games.

Being here suddenly makes me conscious that in a week or so, I will be in the Arena, fighting for my survival, killing the other people I just saw on television. Gosh, I can't wait to be there.

We cross the huge stone hall rather fast, Astra and Brutus guiding us straight to the elevators.

"You guys will be on floor 2. Try to remember it," Astra spits, looking at me.

I clench fists and smile falsely to that stinking puppet. I hope I won't have to mentor with her when I win.

"Fine, Astra and I have things to do, so find your rooms and wait for your Prep teams to arrive, right?" Brutus asks.

_**No, not right!**_

When they get off the elevator at what is indicated like ground zero, I'm literally going crazy. I don't know what to do, except control my hands' shaking. In vain it seems.

"Hey, are you afraid?" he asks in his pretended-worried voice.

"No," I just say, looking straight in front of me at the elevator's metal doors.

"I bet you are."

I can feel his hand covering my closed fist even before I see it. It's warm and strong, and totally inappropriate. I clench my fist even tighter, my nails breaking my skin.

"No need to be afraid, I'm here _to protect you_"

He muttered the last words inside my ear. I don't even try to move, I just stay still, my nails entering my flesh, acting like he was not holding my hand and whispering things that were actually giving me stomachache.

Eventually, the elevator's doors open and I try to get away as much as I can, but Cato doesn't seem to let go of my hand. How annoying.

"You're not leaving without a goodbye, aren't you?"

I have to say Cato knows how to fake emotion. I don't.

"Yes I am."

And with that, I pull my arm really hard so that he's forced to release his grip and walk away.

It takes me several minutes to find the room that has my name on it. Maybe Cato's act is disorienting me a little. I hate when he thinks he's allowed to mess with my head this way. We're opponents and we are both trained to kill, why would he pretend he likes me? And I know he's'not even trying to be likeable. He's'trying to impress me, to break me as he said.

Anyway, my thoughts are stopped when I enter my room. I freeze at the sight of colorful creatures in my room. Are those mutts my Prep team? Ho dear…

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey!" A woman screams

I stare at her glittering skin and at her hair –is that hair? I mean there are only two big curly straws of pink hair on each side of her head-

"Look at this doll face, you'll look astonishing darling"

I hate how this man just flipped his brown shiny hair behind his shoulder while talking. And I hate his eyelashes made of peacock feather. I feel like throwing up right now.

But that was before seeing the last member of my prep team. She looks like a _frog_. She must have had a surgery to turn her skin this bright shade of green. It looks like plastic, just like her big eyes.

"Hey sweetie!" she says.

She tries to pinch my cheeks but before she even knows it, I step backward and trap her wrist in a tight grip. My glance must but threatening because she seems to decompose in front of me. I finally let go when the first woman starts slapping the back of my hand.

"Crazy girl" she mutters. But then a wide smile comes across her face again. "Hey darling! I'm Shatty, this is Alâân –she points the man- and this is Froggina, you just attacked"

I stare at them longer, frightened by their looks. I guess Frogga, whatever is her name, is now afraid of me too as she's hiding behind peacock-guy.

"So…" starts Shatty that seems to be the more courageous of them all "How about starting your transformation?"

She must think I can't wait for them to touch me and to 'transform' me but reality is that my only desire now is to violently knock her head on the wall.

As I'm about to do it, Brutus' words come in my mind. Being nice with them will get me sponsors, isn't that what he said?

I sigh heavily and mutter a "Yes" that no one will be convinced of. But they seem to be. What a bunch of idiots.

First, they push me to wash at least three or four times. They even want to stay, to make sure I don't pretend to soap myself, but when I start to scream on Froggina, they all take a step backwards and leave me alone.

Then, they force me to lie on a strange thing that looks like a mutation between a table and an uncomfortable bed. I suddenly feel something warm on my leg and I begin to relax thinking about…

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

I look terrified at my right leg from which the pain comes. I can see a section of skin, without any hair on it and I immediately connect it with the intense pain I feel right now.

"Don't ever do that again," I threat Peacock-Guy who has the murder weapon in his hand.

"I have to Honey, or you'll look like hairy garbage in your dress!"

I bet they take revenge on me for scaring the Frog one.

According to Pink woman, torturing me is called "waxing" in Capitol language. They wax my whole body. I should try to get some wax thing from sponsors once in the arena. That would definitely be a deadly weapon.

As I put on a peignoir, a little man enters the room. He is really small, smaller than me, but his bright yellow afro makes illusion of him being taller.

"Traydo. Stylist" he says, reaching his hand.

"Clove. District 2's'future winner."

He smiles and only then I realize his teeth are made of gold. Did that thing designed my chariot dress?

"I bet you're impatient" he smiles strangely, his upper lip rolls up while all the rest of his mouth is still. His voice is unbearable, at the same time nasal and deep; the kind of mix that obviously should not exist.

With his scary grin, he unzips the white case that contains my dress.

"Do not watch!" he screams like I was properly taking his life away.

He pushes me in the bathroom and I hear the sound of something being laid on the sink.

I let him dress me up and he eventually allows me to see his creation.

It is a dress for sure as far as I know but it seems to be made of golden metallic platelets held together by a thin sliver chain. It looks like an armor but still feminine, without being too much. That was a very strange blend, but a rather good one.

With the make up my Prep team inflicted me sooner; I have to say I don't look bad. But, much to my dismay, not very threatening.

"Look, look!"

He pulls out of a bag the most curious crown I've ever seen. It's made of a large golden headband circling my head, almost covering my entire forehead, with a wing on each side of my brain.

"I was inspired by an old Greek divinity, the war god, named Mars. You can also see it as gladiator armor; you know a gladiator was a soldier in very old civilizations. Anyway, I thought it would suit the..."

I don't care where he got his idea from, so I just stop listening.

Yeah, that outfit wasn't definitely the worse since the Games begun. I did not look to ridiculous, though I was all golden covered, and at least, I wasn't in one of those fancy dresses that made you look like a scared little child.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Brutus literally burst into the room, obviously angry and looking for me. When he enters the bathroom, he catches my arm with force and almost drags me out of my room.

"What's the problem?" I ask once in the elevator.

"Don't tell me you would have liked to stay more with Traygo. I would not believe you," he says grinning.

"Did you actually get rid of him for me?"

"Let's say Traygo is a little… hard to stop once he began," Brutus coughs."But he does well his job so, we keep him with us"

As he talks I can feel his glance detailing me slowly, from the top of my wings to my golden sandals. Fortunately the doors open quickly on the floor I've never been before.

"Plus, we're almost late."

It looks like a wide hangar where the chariots are waiting to get started. We arrived by the closed bottom of it so I can have a look at all the chariots and outfits of my opponents.

Twelve's tributes have not arrived yet, but I can see the little girl from Eleven in her overalls, matching a baggy shiny shirt. How lovely, what a shame nothing will ever get her sponsors. She will make a very enjoyable Bloodbath kill.

As I walk by the Chariots, I can tell there's not much of a competition here, whether by costumes or by opponents. How do you want to look threatening when it looks like you've been dressed in bubble wrap?

I laugh loudly when we pass next to Eight's chariot. Those tributes look like jesters with their pink and blue patchwork costumes. They're hilarious. I would so love to see them twirl to save their miserable life. They might think I look up on them but, c'mon guys. You don't stand a chance. Even with my good hand tied in my back I would kill you.

All those costumes are just hilarious. They look like total jerks. Between the ones with their papers suits, those who had a crescent moon on their heads and the sparkly ones from Five, I really can't decide which one made me laugh harder.

Or maybe it's the stylist of One who win the palm of how-to-kill-your-tribute's-reputation-even-before-the-Games-has-started. I know they're supposed to be our allies but, seriously, the feathery pink look is the worst thing I've ever seen. They're even funnier that the jerks of Eight.

-You two look great. Cato, you'll thank Yesmea for me, Brutus claims. I mean, your costumes are definitely the bests, anyone can tell one of you is going to win, just basing on how marvelous you look!

Most heads turned round during his speech to see who the center of all this attention was. And now everyone is looking at us. I'm not part of those intimidated tribute. I stand there staring at all of them, even giving a smirk to Cato like we agreed on who we would kill first.

And they all looked frightened.

A siren sounds in the hangar and Astra pushes me on the chariot. It's small. Way too small for Cato's musculature and I to get in without touching. Screw you designer. Our little wagon is towed by two horses, which must have been white but are now all golden painted.

"It's really small, isn't it?" Cato grins.

He again has this evil mocking smile on his face.

"You think? There's still enough room for a kitchen right here." I say pointing the little four inches left empty just in front of me.

I sigh. If only I could have gotten rid of him now. There are noises coming from behind, cries and exclamations, but as I turn round to see, Cato takes the hand on the opposite side of his and lifts it.

"Hands up, Little Lamb, this is our moment."

At his words we enter the circus, with the whole crowd cheering and whistling for us. For us? Ho no, for me. This is my moment. A rush of adrenaline through my veins pushes me too smile. It's like I've already won this thing, they're all shouting for me, greeting for me, dying to me be me. I bet I've already half of them sponsoring me.

Our chariot starts to turn to finally arrive behind One's. I don't stop my little act though. I still wave at the crowd, displaying my future-victor smile to the crowd. Scary and so happy to be. Some people might say it's sadistic; I'll just define it as who I am. A dangerous smile. The one that says: Notice me, I might kill you later.

Suddenly, all the attention is drawn away from me. District Twelve's tributes get all of it. They're on _fire._ _Literally._

I clench my fists. How dare they? How dare they come from their miserable district and get all the attention that I deserve? I am the future winner of this thing, they're just two little scared puppies whose stylist decided to highlight. That's not even coming for them, why is the whole crowd watching them? The girl especially is acclaimed. Why is she? She has nothing of a winner, except the outfit.

Beside me, I can feel Cato's anger as much as mine. We look at each other and it's like a silent pact. For one moment, we forget our quarrels to agree on one thing:

We are going to kill the Fire Tributes of District Twelve.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you don't mind I didn't reinvented the outfits of the Tributes. I admit I just searched for it, because I really suck at designing clothes and the one from the movie wera ctually good so...<strong>

**Next time comes the first day of training, i'd like to reach 23 reviews before updating.**

**You know just what to do! :D (even if you want to critizice something of course)  
><strong>

**Love you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry you had to wait for this chapter so long but I had a blocking, I don't know why. Anyway, I was amazed at the number of reviews you left me. Thank you so much, you have to be the best readers in the whole world.**

**Here are some answers to reviews because I felt like they needed a response**

**bailyflan : Thank you so much for your review. if you didn't catch all of it, some other people must have to. I tried to correct it this time, I hope it's better :)**

**AsheLyne : Thank you too ! Your reviews are always great ;)**

**RavenclawTribute : Is this a Clato fanfic? Depends on what you call a Clato fanfic. Well, it's basically the 74th Hunger Games in Clove's POV but there will be (and is already I think) a lot about Cato too. If you're asking if there will be romance, honestly I don't know yet ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

When we enter the hangar again, there is much agitation in it. Brutus is pacing back and forth while Astra just sits there looking worried, playing with her hands full of rings.

"What the hell was that? Cato screams, jumping of the chariot.

He runs straight to Brutus who, without being paltry, does not seem very thrilled at the idea of Cato 6.2's feet running towards him. I stand there watching.

"Back up Boy! That's nothing!" Brutus says, gripping his shoulders.

"Nothing?" He easily breaks Brutus' hold on him. Anger seems to multiply his strength. "Nothing! The whole Panem was watching me and then they just arrive in the fire costumes, getting all the attention and that's nothing?"

"That is just a stylist's fancy, that's all it is! No one will be fooled by flames. Look at them, look at those tributes!" He forces him to turn round. "Do you think they stand a chance? That's not a delirious costume that will change that. It's bluff, to make them appear like they're not worthless. So now, you breathe and you calm down. You guys were amazing. You made an impression. And not only because of flames surrounding you."

Cato finally backs down, growling like a furious animal which, coming from him, is quite scary. I give a deadly glance at Brutus, arms crossed on my chest, that means it's not because Cato reacted first I don't agree. He sends it back to me, visibly as angry as we are.

Brutus and Astra again leave me with Cato in the elevator, but this time, it's not me he's threatening.

"I can't wait to break his skull. And this time there'll be no flames to protect him" he mutters.

I don't want to say he's right even though he is. He seems focused on the boy for now. Well, I'll have fun with the girl.

Suddenly, it's like an idea pops in Cato's head and he's himself again.

"I don't understand why she got all the attention, you look much better than she did."

He's staring at me, waiting for a reaction I'm not going to give him. He seems to understand it and moves even closer to me than he already was. As he replaces a piece of hair that slipped out of my complicated hairstyle, something in my stomach goes mad. I feel stuck and yet I'm unable to do anything. I just stand there, like a dead fish, staring at him and I can tell from the look on his face that he's enjoying seeing me powerless. With a grin, still playing with my hair, he leans towards my face.

And that's the moment my brain decides to reconnect with the rest of myself and commands the only thing there is to do when you're attacked. Fight back. I slap Cato's right cheek and get away from the elevator.

Only when I close the door behind me I realize how relieved I am. That felt so good. All the frustration I kept inside since the reaping got wild in that slap and I was ready to bet his cheek was an unpleasant tone of red. And that was only a tiny glimpse of what messing with me costs.

_**Keep up Cato. We'll see who laughs harder of us two**_

I toss my crown across the room. It's pretty useless now I am alone. All I feel like doing is having a nap before dinner, but first, I have to find something decent to wear. That should not be hard as long as my closet is full but all of those things are so ... Girly. I guess I'll have to manage with training pants. Now, make up. This thing itches like hell, but scrubbing it with force, nails and water doesn't seem enough. My skin is red when all of this horror is finally gone.

"Darling, time to wake up" someone whispers in my ear.

Even before my brain really turns on, I grip my 'aggressor' and maintain his hands on the mattress.

"Calm down! It's only me!"

**Only you is too much, Cato**

"Why are _you_ waking me up?"I growl. I don't let go of his wrists, forcing him to bend in two.

"Brutus' order, but a it's still a pleasure. You look so charming when you sleep"

Great. Now Cato is stalking me in my sleep.

"One slap wasn't enough, hun?" I threat.

"I've never got enough of you Honey" he grins. He must find himself irresistible.

"I do"

And with that I harshly push on his head before getting up and get out of the room without even waiting for him. When I enter the dinner room, Brutus and Astra are muttering something but suddenly stop when seeing me.

"Where is Cato?" Astra asks, moving on her seat to watch behind me.

"In my room I presume"

Brutus rolls his eyes at me. I know what he means, I told him I was trying to be nice to Cato but he isn't really helping me. He finally arrives and unfortunately sits next to me.

"Ok, tomorrow is your first day of training," Brutus starts. "The appointment is at ten, but you have to be there at half past nine, have I made it clear? If any of us two is late, he can still run for my help and gifts."

"Why do we have to be there sooner?" Cato asks.

"To meet with the other Careers you bloody idiot!"

Brutus stares at me. His glance is so sharp it feels like he's throwing spears at me. Anyway, I regret nothing. He deserves it.

"Fine Sleeping Beauty, try to get up this time"

"Try to turn on your brain next time"

"ENOUGH!"

I didn't expected Astra to scream, it is more like Brutus' thing. But she did. Cato freeze his little grin on his face while I just sit there, raising eyebrows. Was I supposed to be impressed? What a shame I didn't know, I could have faked a little emotion. Or maybe not.

"I'm tired of you two arguing. So now, you just eat and listen or I'll have to do something!"

"So impressive" I mutter.

"And you!" she shouts "Arrogant little Baby, you better watch out." She adds catching my arm between her long nails.

I stick my knife an inch away from her arm.

"I'm not a baby" I spit."And I'm not impressed either."

"Clove! Enough! With me!" Brutus claims. "NOW" he insists."And you better not smile like that Boy. You'll come with me too, later" he adds noticing Cato's wider smile.

I get up sighing and Brutus leads me out of the room. I already know he's going to shout, to threat and I don't feel like bearing all that. I'm conscious all he's about to say is true, but that's who I am. Plus, was I supposed to thank her for treating me like garbage? That's not how I work.

"What was on your mind? Are you crazy girl? What…What were you planning? Stabbing her?"

"Would have liked"

He stops pacing the room and lets go of the handfuls of hair he was pulling on.

"From this moment now until you enter the Arena, you stop that." He says, threatening me with his finger.

"I stop what?" I sigh.

"How you act with Astra. How you act with everyone."

"I've always been like that and I'm not going to change for any of you here"

"You definitely are," he enunciates. "If you don't like us, that's fine. You're going to kill one and you will be able to ignore the two others _once you won_. But you are not allowed to behave like that yet.

"Fiiiiiine" I let go, exasperated.

Visibly, he's not satisfied with that.

"You know what? I think you've got a real problem. And we're going to solve it, right now."

What he is going to do? This whole thing annoys me. Can't I just skip right through the Games? I don't need training; I don't need to entertain with Careers. All I have to do is go in as a Tribute and go out as a Winner. That's all there is to do, why bother with all this futile details?

"Cato!" Brutus screams. "Come in!"

What does he have to do with all of that? Why does Brutus feel the need to add him to our business?

"You two are two damn stubborn teenagers and you are both decided to win. Though, only one will come out and I know you're aware of it too. What I see is that the competition has already started between you. You may think you are discrete but you aren't. What I don't know is what each of you thought about to hurt the other."

"Why would I hurt Clove? She's my district partner. I like her"

"Ho please!" I look up to the ceiling, crossing arms on my chest.

And before Brutus catches me, I leave the room without turning back. What was that? I just hate how he's acting with me, pretending he actually cares for me. All of that is just a lie he's building up, but for what? To get sponsors? I doubt so. To have the other tributes liking him? Neither. To get our mentor's preference? Well maybe. That seems to work most of the time.

All of this is just so annoying. I go back to my room and get in bed though I don't feel sleepy anymore.

_She's my district partner. I like her_

These words just keep spinning in my head. They're not making sense but I keep seeing the look on his face when he pronounces those words. That seemed real, even though they could not be.

I punch my pillow in frustration. Cato is seriously getting on my nerves.

So, in the darkness of my room, I imagine how the arena will be. Maybe something tropical, it has not been for a while. Or something in mountains, with lots of tunnels and dead-ends. Or maybe even something on an island; I'm prepared to anything. No matter the place and the opponents, I will win. I will win, and I will kill Cato.

And with that comforting thought I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is! <strong>

Please, don't beat me, it's not the training session yet. I know I promised it a while ago but if I wrote it this time it would have been really short so I prefered to keep it for Chapter 7.

About it, I will try to update Chapter 7 on Sunday (well to me it's evening but for my US readers it has to be afternoon) because Monday I'm going to NY! So excited! But don't worry, I promise to write a lot during the flight and I'll come with brand new chapters!

I hope I didn't deceive you, though this chapter is clearly not the best.

I love youuuuuuuuuuu


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter before I take off to NY guys! **

**I had difficulties with deadline but here I am :D**

**And don't worry, this IS the first day of training this time**

**Hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

I'm glad I wake up alone on the training session's morning. No need of alarm clock or jerk waking me up, my body has its own internal clock and I wake up at 9 o'clock.

I select a training outfit and redo my ponytail, concerned about letting no hair out of it. Sleeping on it made it kind of messy, and I don't want any piece of hair to disturb me while practicing. Today it really begins.

When I enter the room, Astra sends me a deadly glance. Was that supposed to be one? I don't really know, and if it had to be one, no need to say it was not very effective.

I calmly eat my bread, disdaining the strange blends on the table.

"Hey lovely" Cato salutes me, ruffling my hair. I growl but stay still. I'll beat him later, in training center.

He is visibly in a very good mood as he is delighted of all the '_delicious dishes_' on the table. I know why he's so pleased we finally reached today. It is our first glimpse of our opponents, what they're good at, what we will be easy to trap them with, are they a real threat?

Cato keeps on talking, commenting on everything like he was suddenly afraid of silence. If he goes on like this, he'll probably give me a headache which will make my next target out of him. Karma takes cares of him when he almost spits out his bite of 'marmalade' but Astra forces him to swallow. I snigger and cough. He doesn't seem to like that. I don't care. If a piece of bread is able to defeat him, I won't have a lot to do to get rid of my district partner.

And eventually it's time for the elevator ride down to the training center level. I think about all the little tributes who are literally peeing themselves in anxiety. For them the torture begins today. I feel like the first time I hit bulls eye with an old knife, today is going to be such a great day.

If only I was not stuck with Cato right now.

"Excited?" he asks.

"Of course, who would not be?" _You, stupid, _I want to go on but change my mind.

"Well, all the little kids we're going to kill soon I guess" he evilly grins.

"Can't wait for it" I smile back.

The training room is like a huge open space. Dark and wide, like a cave. I already spot the knife-throwing station and notice there are some for edible plants, snares, archery and even camouflage.

_**For all the little ones, afraid of fighting,**_ I think, and I note in a corner of my brain to kill at the Bloodbath those who will spend much time here.

_**It will be so much fun.**_

The tributes from One and Four hasn't arrive yet so I'm forced to wait in the area marked on the floor by a thick dark red line. I can see Cato is as impatient as I am; he keeps looking at the sword fighting station like it was calling him. I need to remind to watch how good he is at it, because, even though I don't like admitting it, for volunteering, he must be good.

"You're such a fool"

I guess it is District One Girl's voice coming from behind as long as I didn't open my mouth and it was definitely not Cato or District One Boy speaking. I am proved right when turning back; I see the blonde girl and the tall boy enter the room.

"Marvel" he barks, giving a hand in Cato's direction.

"Cato" he replies. "And this is…"

"No need for you to introduce me" I spit. "Clove"

"And I, am Glimmer" the girl says, flipping one of her side ponytail behind her shoulder.

Ugh, I already hate her. She's showing of, and I bet she will keep on remind us how great she is. She is bleeding self-confidence by all her pores and that makes me want to punch her hard. I analyze the boy quickly as he's scanning our playground. He's not as muscular as Cato, but surely not weak and I can see a little spark in his green eyes telling me he's the brainy one of the two Tributes from one.

Then his eyes catch mine and all I presumed is revealed true. He's not only clever, but also determined and ready to fight. For a second, I can see the workings in his head, judging me, decrypting me like I was doing not a minute ago. And then he opens his mouth and let out

"Well, let's start this meeting."

"Aren't we waiting for Four?" Cato asks.

He sounds so dumb and clumsy I sigh heavily.

"Have you seen them?" Glimmer mocks in a disgusted face.

I clench fists. Who is she to talk like that? Does she really think she is better than everyone here?

Cato's eyes get darker.

"I just thought I would be fairer to wait, but fine" he grumbles.

"We're in the Hunger Games darling" she goes on with a haughty sniff "There's no room for fair"

"They're our allies, and if you don't want someone to stab you in the back, you better be aware of that." I reply.

She stares at me in a superior look. I wish I could cut her doll face right here, right now, and we would see who's the strongest of us two.

"How cute", she mutters.

"You should not say that" Cato says. The tone of his voice is joking but his dark eyes betray him." Cute is one of the words that is likely to make you attacked with Clove"

"I'm not afraid" she rolls her eyes

"You better be" I spit, twisting her wrist I just caught.

An uncomfortable silence settles as I let her go. Marvel only breaks the silence when the little ring of the elevator sounds

"Ok, we'll just see what they're worth today. But for now, they're our allies"

The girl is not shaking this time, but she's close to. I have to say we're all staring at her as she's the first of them two to step in. She tries to put a look of strength on her face but all she manages to do is appear a little more fragile.

The boy, from his 4 feet 8 looks at us like he could really intimidate us. As he turns to me, I can see a look of distress in his eyes, like he was searching for comfort to me. How wrong he was.

"What's our strategy? I mean, for the Bloodbath" he asks. "Cause we are part of it" he adds in front of our silence.

I evilly grin. Ho yes you will be part of it, but not in the side you think of.

"Kill who you can" says Marvel like he was truly including him. But when our eyes meet, I can tell he thought about the same thing I did.

And suddenly, all tributes seem to arrive all at once. I note some of them I already noticed at the Chariot Ride and takes advantage on the crowd to reach Cato as discretely as I can. I catch him arm to get his attention.

"The boy from Four" I begin

"Do you want to kill him or you let me this one?" he cuts me.

"Fine" I nod. "Take him if you want, I don't care about him"

He grins and I make my way to the knife throwing station. The girl from Eight is already there, trying to touch the dummy. She's miserable. I take the first knife I meet by the blade and give it an impulsion so that he spins right into the heart of the target.

When she turns back to see who threw it, I pass next to her and drop like I would have told the lunch's menu:

"Remember my face; I might be the one to kill you"

Before I can see the look on her face, she has already disappeared, probably running to the next station. I grin. How satisfying it is.

Minutes go by and I carry on scaring all the others tributes who dare to come at my station. Each time I touch bull's eye and each time they freak out and escape.

"Maybe try something else" someone suddenly whispers in my ear.

I turn round violently, a knife in my hand to discover Cato, a victorious smile on his lips.

"I almost ripped your stomach open" I threat. "Don't ever do that again"

"You need no training here. Come on" he says, starting to walk away "Let's try something new"

I sight but follow him. My little game was getting tiring anyway, no one would come anymore. He leads us straight to the climbing station, where a little boy prepares to start the climb. Cato coughs and the little boy looks at him with dread.

"Don't you think you're a little…? Disturbing?" he almost shouts his last word and the boy runs away on his short legs.

I laugh and take his harness while it's still flying.

Climbing is not that hard. With my slight build, I don't have much difficulty gripping on irregularities of the wall. Cato, him, hardly gets more than six feet off the ground. In annoyance, he gives up while I'm still practicing.

When I'm over, I allow myself to a little break and sit in a dark corner of the room, where I'm hard to see, but yet have a great view of all the room.

Close to me is the spear throwing station. I can see Marvel and the boy I noticed in the reaping tape, from Seven. And he totally sucks, while it's clearly Marvel's weapon.

I look towards the edible plants station. There is the girl from Five, taping fast on the screen, recognizing almost instantly the plants appearing. Well, impressive, but not so useful. I mean, plants are not going to save her when I decide to kill her.

There are three people at the camouflage station. I wish I could slit their throats open, especially when I notice the Fire Boy is one of those. Brutus was right when he said he had no talent.

But the girl from his district is at archery station, practicing in the same time as Glimmer, and she manages well. But anyway, Glimmer is going to get the bow and arrows first as long as she stays at the Cornucopia while Fire Girl is most likely to run away or be killed.

I also search for our miserable allies from Four. The girl is at the snare station. She's a little far away from me but I can see she's tying knots pretty fast, but she still has to prove she's not worthless. The boy is at the hand to hand combat station and, well, is fate is already sealed, and it's not his combat skills that would have saved him.

But he's not alone at the station. He's fighting with the big boy from Eleven, who broadly overpowers him. I get up and reach them as they end the combat.

"Join us" I say.

He turns round and stares at me in an interrogative look.

"Join the Careers. You would be at your place with us"

"I don't think so" he replies. "But thanks for the invitation."

How dare he? Does he even know what it costs to refuse our invitation? Is he aware he might just have signed his death sentence?

I catch his arm as he begins to walk away.

"You can't decline our invitation like that. Or you might pay it."

"I'm ready to fight. I'm not afraid of you all."

"Fine. But if you're not on our side that means you're an enemy. And you know what Careers do to their enemies. It will be such a shame to kill you" I drop in a faked sadness

"You better not talk too soon, Knives Girl"

How does he know that? I did not even see he was spying on me. I must have a strange look on my face as he adds with a smile.

"Watch out girl, you're not the only observer here"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<strong>

**I only got 2 reviews last chapter. I know it was not very good but I was kind of disappointed though. I wish you had told me what you didn't like**

**Anyway, I can see people are still following adn adding this story to favorites so I want to thank you so much! I never thought I will go this far.**

**You know what would really make me happy? Lots of reviews when I come back from my trip! I swear I'll have several new chapters to post next Sunday ;)**

**Love, Love, Love yoooooooooou**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back from NY guys! With a brand new chapter ;)  
><strong>

**I have to apologize though, because I didn't have as much time as I expected so I could not write as much as I promised. But don't be afraid, Chapter 9 will be there soon, in two or three days, max!  
><strong>

**Thank you for all your reviews, it tickles my little heart everytime to see how much you love this story  
><strong>

**To answer to all the reviews asking me if there will be Clove/Cato romance, I say I won't tell. Because that would spoil everything, plus there are some people who don't want to know. Suzanne Collins left us in an amazingly anbiguous situation about those two and that's what I like, so I'm not going to reveal everything now, right? Don't blame me!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

At the end of this first day, I'm quite statisfied with my knowledge of the others Tributes. Only a few are a mystery to me and all the others are totally unable to hurt me, or anyone else.

During the whole meal, Astra tries to know everything I learned. Does she really think I' stupid enough to reveal all my plans and observations in front of Cato ? Brutus seems to notice it as he proposes to leave for another room.

"Well well, how was this first day?"

"Good."

"I don't talk about the training itself, I mean you..."

"I know. I don't need it. You were talking about the other tributes, weren't you?" I search for confirmation.

He smiles widely. "I knew you were clever enough to act without me asking"

"That would have been stupid to miss this opportunity", I answer drily.

"Not everyone thinks about it" he answers with a shrug.

I know what he means. Cato. He thinks because of his muscles, he will win, like there couldn't be any other possibility, and he doesn't bother using the few brain he has. I know it and agree, but Brutus' tone reminds me a bit too much of Glimmer's and I drop

"Maybe he's smart enough not to talk about it in front of you" The suspicious look Brutus gives me, like I actually knew something pushes me to catch up "I mean, you're my mentor after all. And I didn't want to open up to Astra so..."

"Maybe"

I can see he is not convinced but what can I do about it?

"The Boy from Eleven refused to join" I say, trying to switch subjects.

It seems to work as he replies

"You'll have to kill him then. Tell the other Careers about it."

"Not the Boy from Four. He has to die soon" I inform. "He's worthless. He doesn't stand a chance without us, and we don't want to drag him around. I'm not babysitting anyone" I explain, seeing his interrogative look.

"And the Girl?"

"I think she might be useful. As much as I saw, she ties knots and snares really fast, and they seem to work well."

"I like your way of thinking" he grins. "You easily note who's useful and who's not. Then keep her, but don't get attached"

"I don't get attached _to anyone_" I insist on the last word.

He nods and leaves me to go back to my room. I lie in my bed and think about what just happened. Brutus thinks I'm getting attached to Cato. He thinks I actually like him and I bet he is also wondering if I will be able to kill him.

_**Of course I will**_

It's true that the idea of his head being chopped off is not as comforting as before, but it doesn't move either. If it comes to the two of us, I won't have remorse to kill him. Or, well, not much.

_**Listen to you Clove, you're getting all cheesy!**_

That is wrong. For example, the idea of District Four's Boy lying dead doesn't even touch me. Being the one to kill him would be satisfying, enjoyable and so will be every other kill in the Games.

I immediately recognize the knock on my door. It can only belong to the center of my problem now, and I growl at the idea of facing him. I get up though but I'm surprised to see he's not trying to come in.

"Thanks" he simply says. "For earlier."

And that's all. Words are blocked in my throat without any possibility for me to let them go.

Does he really think I did it for him? But I ...

_**Face it Clove, you defended him**_

I shake my head as it could make disappear all those thoughts in my mind...

_**And you did it more than once**_.

Without succeeding.

"That's fine" I mutter. I'm not sure he heard me through the door but anyway, I feel like I need to justify "I was not going to let that stinky mutt be that arrogant"

I hear a soft laugh.

"That would not look like you."

I smile. He's right.

I just stay there, sitting against the door, knowing he's on the other side.

"You don't let me in, Little Lamb?"

He suddenly uses again that tone I despise so much. Like he had power on me, like he was able to control me.

"No"

"Come on, open" he purrs

"No"

"Do you want me to open it myself?" He's joking, but it wakes up the familiar anger I have when he's talking to me in that way.

"Try and I'll cut all of your fingers one by one" I threat.

"Fine. But you'll let me in one day, I swear you will" He says in a cold voice.

I hear him getting up roughly but then, the footsteps seem to come back to me.

"Remember what I told you?" He shouts. "I will break you!" Each word gets along with a hurt on the door.

He is definitely furious at me. And the fact is; I am scared of it. For a second, it seemed like it was my skull and not the door he was knocking on.

Was I supposed to open the door because for one minute we were almost _close_?

This simple idea of it makes me sick. The Huger Games are no place to get attached. And with this thought I realize something. Cato is brutal, unstable and impulsive, which makes him even more dangerous. The idea he might be the one to kill me creeps me out.

I throw an angry fist at the wall. It's painful, but a relieving pain. So I do it, again and again until my hands are hurting and my arms are tired of punching. And then I just collapse on the bed and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>On the next morning, Cato keeps ignoring me, at breakfast and at training too.<p>

I decide to go to hand to hand combat, even if my fists are still aching from yesterday, at least I can romp.

I hit with all the nerve and force I've got each time the supervisor shakes his bell, giving us the signal we can attack. I easily defeat the girl from Nine and then the boy from Five. Then, unexpectedly, Marvel shows up, passing the scared boy from Six.

"Want some competition?"

"Two fights are enough" I decline and start to walk away.

"What happened between you and your district partner? Both of you seem angry today!"

I turn round and face him, looking him harshly in the eyes. I can feel the blood running in m veins faster as I close my fists.

"Did you guys argued? That's not good for Career pack"

He isn't even provoking me. He seems to joke about it. Well that's no joke to me.

"You better be ready" I growl.

When the bell rings, I attack by his right but he parries it easily and replies by targeting my left shoulder. I dodge and try punching him straight in his face. He grips my fist and twists it, forcing me to bend. I have ten seconds to get up; otherwise he would win, and that is not possible.

_**C'mon Clove, you're not going to give up this easily**_

By examining him I notice what seems to be his strength can be turned as a weakness. Tall people are easily unbalanced. Still kneeling, I use my opposite leg to hook his ankle and then pull both back to me. As expected he crashes on the ground and raise his hands in a sign of peace.

"Wowow, temper! We're not in the arena yet" he groans, massaging his painful ankle.

"Guess I just won." I declare

I nod and walk away.

I then realize something. I fight better when I'm angry. That, the knife throwing in front of Brutus, the fight with Cato. All of that makes sense.

Did someone else noticed it? Yes, at least one has. Brutus. With all the experience he has with tributes, he must have seen this. Why didn't he told me then? That could easily be turned as a weapon against me!

A thought then emerges in my mind. Is Cato doing all of that on purpose? Teasing me, making me angry so that I would fight better? Something tells me none of ours fights were prepared. That's not Cato style.

* * *

><p>On the third day of training, I still haven't talked to him. He seems really angry, just because I didn't open that damn door. Coming from him that was even more childish, so I didn't feel like speaking to him yet. He almost broke my door, am I supposed to act like nothing happened and purr like a sweet little cat? That was so not happening.<p>

Anyway, not talking to Cato anymore is not a problem as long as I prefer training on my own. Most of the time, I just scare other tributes by throwing knives across the room, Marvel beside me. He is a very good spear thrower; and when he doesn't make stupid jokes, he knows how to aim and to lead his weapon exactly where he wants. He could be a good ally and having him around doesn't disturb me.

We spend most of the training days together, but we are not close though. We barely even speak to each other, and we both know why. We are both determined to fight and having feeling to deal with that would be a total mess. This year is my year and no one will be able to stop that. I don't care if he thinks he'll go back home. I already imagined twenty different way to trap him, then kill him. Because in the Hunger Games there is a time for making alliance but most importantly, a time to break them.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is! Sorry, it's not as long as I expected (writing on your cellphone is misleading)<strong>

**I hope you won't kill me for writing this quarrel, tell me what you thought about this chapter instead (even if you didn't like it, I get better with critics)**

**Please please please, tell me, would you like another day of training for Chapter 9 or Private Session + Interview? **

**I love you all, I promise I'll update soon ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I guess you were a little disappointed with Chapter 8, not sure if it was it's lenght or subject, because I only get 3 reviews on it  
><strong>

**I hope you'll like this one better, Private Sessions! Interviews will be in the next one, so pleaaaaaaase keep reading.  
><strong>

**By the way, thanks to Primrose314 for helping on the previous chapter, I appreciate :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"So" starts Brutus, clearing his throat "What have you guys planned once in the arena?"

"Killing useless tributes" I answer helping myself beef soup

Astra rolls her eyes at Brutus with an I-told-you-that-was-going-to-happen-I-knew-it look. I sigh heavily and put my spoon back on the table with a metallic noise.

"What did I do _again_?"

"Tell her Cato" she says in an acute proud voice.

I don't know what's wrong with her. I didn't do anything to hurt her, even when I wanted to –if we forget the time I tried to pierce her hand but that was nothing- and she hates me whatever.

Ho, and at worst, it isn't like I'm giving credit to anything coming from her.

Cato grumbles something, head down, playing with his napkin.

"Opening your mouth to talk is efficient, most of the time" I inform

"I said we had to kill threatening tributes first" he repeats loudly, separating each word this time.

His voice is cold, his glance is harsh. He's never been like that before. Not with me. Maybe that's surprise that makes me stand here like an idiot, saying nothing but frowning. I guess he's still mad at me because of the door episode but I never thought he would be that furious. He stares at me like he's looking at other tributes.  
>"That's what being a Career tribute is based on. I thought you knew that"<p>

Tipping his head to the side, he stares at me with an innocent look, like he didn't know what his words meant. He's implying I'm ignorant, arrogant and that I don't deserve to be a Career tribute. There is no point in saying that; I know I'm better than all the other tributes, better than the Careers from Four, why is he saying such things?

"Back up Boy" I hear Brutus grumble "You don't want to fret her, do you?"

I should move. I should throw a knife at him. I should scratch this satisfied look of his face. But I don't move, because of a simple thought. I'm not angry. I'm hurt.

I defended him in front of Glimmer, I lost part of the faith Brutus has in me when saying he was not an idiot. I feel my heart shrink a little in my chest. Is that what pain is like? I don't know. The only thing I can think of is tighten my jaws, hoping this will go away. But he is right there in front of me, looking so victorious. I've already seen this smile, but I can't remember when.

I just don't understand. Why is he doing this? I try to read his face but I can't. It's like he's one of these huge rocks there are sometimes in the Games; impossible to break through.

This look on his face, he had the same that time he told me he would break me. The first time we argued, when he was threatening me. And with that I remember what my father once answered when I asked him about the Games.

I was eight or maybe nine. We were watching the Games in our living room and one of the Careers just got killed by the four others. They were laughing, just like my father at the pale face of the guy. One suddenly said he was glad he was dead; he was such a pain to carry. But during the whole time before, they were acting normal with him. I remember asking my father about this.

"Why did they pretend to like him instead of getting rid of him during the Bloodbath?"

That seemed sensible. At four against one, even if the guy was strong, they could have killed him right in the beginning.

"It's human nature. Raise other's hopes and then force them to surrender. It's much more enjoyable you know, build so you can break"

_Build so you can break_

I get up roughly, my chair falling to the floor. I can see Brutus spreading from me, and Astra smiling widely. Ugly bitch. I don't care what she thinks of me right now. All I know is I don't want to be in this room anymore.

Closing the door behind me, I realize how weird the scene must have looked like. But I don't care; I don't care about anything right now unless this thought that doesn't want to leave me alone.

He won. I thought I was the one in control, but I was so wrong. He was playing with me, the whole time, and all his little tricks lead me to partly trust him.

_**Trust someone? What a dumbass Clove. They all want you dead.**_

I just collapse on the floor. I've been trapped so easily and I didn't even notice I was being fooled. How could that happen? I outsmart him, I outsmart everyone here; how could I've been such a fool? That was a mistake. A huge mistake that I might pay dearly once in the Arena.

I hear Brutus knock on my door.

"Private session in twenty minutes, training floor, you better be ready!"

And then I just get up and give the door the punch I've been holding on for several minutes. I hear a crack and see the print of my own hand pressed in the door's wood. It's less than an inch deep but you can clearly see my bones' form where I punched harder. Only then I look at my hand. There are splinters entering my skin.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Brutus bursts into the room. First he looks at the door, then at me.

"Clove…" he sighs

I don't care what he'll say. I'm ready to show the Gamemakers what I'm up to. I push Brutus to the side but he catches my arm before I reach the door

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Waiting for my session. I'm in a fury now, I better be maintaining it. So I could show everything to the Gamemakers you know!"

I pull my arm out of his grasp and get into the elevator straight to training floor, the first under the surface.

I'm the first one here. It looks like a dark cafeteria. There are just rows and rows of metal benches and I notice numbers on their backrests. District numbers I guess. That means I'll have to bear Cato. I hope he won't be there soon. For now, I just sit, my hands clinging on the iron armrests of the uncomfortable seat.

Seeing the little District Two booklet fixed on the armchair next to me keeps bringing Cato to my mind. I just can't stop thinking about the harsh look he had while speaking. We were very far from our through-the-door-chat before he tried to burst my door.

Speaking of the devil, here he comes, with Marvel and Glimmer. It's crazy how I don't want to see them. In fact I don't want to see anyone as they're still alive. And with them comes the comforting vision of Cato's dead body again. My fists clench even tighter as our eyes meet briefly; he instantly turns his head back as he sees me.

"So, what are you guys going to do?" Glimmer asks sitting.

"Ho you know sing a romantic song and dance for the Gamemakers" replies Marvel sprawling next to me.

I stare at him for a few seconds. What a jerk. It seems like he's not taking this thing seriously. We're in the Hunger Games, humor is not going to get you out alive.

Glimmer sighs heavily but Cato grins, taking the seat on my right. I'm now surrounded by an annoying joker and a hateful district partner. I'm glad I'm not here to socialize.

"Come on, cheer!" he insists "We all know what we're going to do, don't we? We all have a special weapon since we're seven and honestly, have you seen Glimmer with a sword?" he falsely mutters, leaning towards me "She's terrible"

"Shut up Marvel!" she barks

For once, I agree. I just feel like hitting his head against the wall, and he's way too near for me to contain myself much longer.

He stays quiet and finally, all the tributes are here and Marvel is called to perform. What a relief.

I can see all the other little tributes wringing their hands, biting their nails or nervously taping one foot to the ground. They're all pathetic. I'm not even stressed. I'm skilled, my knives never betray me; I honestly don't see something to be worried about. But I guess when you're a thirteen years old incompetent, you have something to fear of the Gamemakers.

Glimmer is called and then Cato. Before passing the door, he gives me a last look, which I can't determine was full of resentment or emotionless. Maybe it's better.

And then, it's my turn to go. I enter the room without a last glance to the other tributes. It looks like our training room, but smaller, with a table on the left side, behind which Gamemakers are chatting a bit, plates in front of them. The whole Panem knows being from the first districts is an advantage as, after an hour and lots of useless tributes and knowing the winner is not likely to be in there, the Gamemakers barely pay attention to District Eleven or Twelve. For now, they're all watching as I grab a set of knives.

I breathe in, looking at the four targets. They're not the same we use in training sessions. For now, two are laying on the floor while the two other are supposed to be hiding behind posts. I hear a mechanic noise and I guess more dummies are being installed. Well, that promises a good show.

Suddenly, the target on my left lights and come from behind its hide. I throw a first knife at it, quickly, accurately then change direction to the dummy behind me; one by one they all light up to show me which one I have to shoot for.

Easy as breathing. I don't miss one of my shots; they all lead the target's center rows. But I feel like I didn't do enough. Most of the tributes are not able to hold a candle to me but still. So before leaving the room, I unsheathe two more knives and throw them at the same time. A thud confirms they both hit the target.

Both bull's eye.

I smile widely as I go back to District Two's apartment. Brutus is waiting for me, eager for details. Cato must have already told what he did and the thought suddenly pops in my mind of how satisfying getting a higher rank than him would be.

"Well, how did you manage?"

I watch my mentor, raising an eyebrow, playing overconfident, training for my interview tomorrow.

"How did you think I managed? Well of course. I promise they won't forget me soon"

"What did you exactly do?" Astra harshly asks "You know Honey, you're not the first one to be skilled with knives"

"I double shot the lasts one. In bull's eye" I over articulate, giving her a deadly glance.

"Well, that's not so impressive" she sneezes "Your district partner chopped three dummy's heads off at the same time."

"Clearly, the other tributes will get in line to have their heads chopped off" Brutus growls.

From then, it all stars to go in a mentor war, the two of them arguing on which one of their tributes is the greatest. When they're eventually done yelling at each other, they both drop on separated couch. Just then the anthem starts playing on the television.

After a little Caesar Flickerman announcement, Marvel picture shows up, soon followed by a big shiny 9. Well I guess having him around won't be such a pain. Glimmer also gets a 9. I can feel the tension rising in the room as they put up Cato's photograph. Astra seems to stop breathing and grips her ho-so-great-tribute's hand. The disgusted look on his face is priceless. Then a 10 prints over his face, making his mentor scream with excitement, mine clenches his fists harder. I turn back and mutter:

"I did better. Sure"

He nods and breathes. At least he trusts me, and he's right to do it. I can't be the last one of the Career, that's simply impossible. I will be the better one.

It's weird seeing my face on the screen but the only thing I'm paying attention to right now is the number that will show up on it.

A 10

Brutus screams too and I can see Astra scowling. And before concentrating on the screen again, I think I saw a pale smile on Cato's lips, but before I can be sure about it, it has vanished.

Grades succeed, one by one. Some are okay, some are pathetic, but Cato and I stand clearly on top.

"My baby's the best, my baby's the best!" Astra keeps on babbling. She's pitiful too.

"Well hun… Thanks?"

The thought of him being Astra's baby doesn't really please Cato for what I see. And I can't help but enjoy it. I'm so glad she's not my mentor. I'm watching her clasping her hands and swing on the couch like today was the most beautiful day of her whole life. She seems to suddenly forget I get the same grade that her _baby_ unless I'm three years younger.

"Guys, focus!" Brutus screams

I report all of my attention to the screen, a little late. That guy from Eleven just got a 10. He just placed himself as high as two Career tributes, beating the others.

I turn round to Brutus. Killing be won't be as easy as I thought. We'll have to get rid of him, quick.

"You're still first Honey!" Astra pinches Cato's cheek. I hardly contain my laughter. She's acting like he is three and he can't do nothing about that unless he wants to lose all of his sponsors. But he's visibly angry; I can see it in the way his hands are pressed together, like he was trying to break them.

The boy from Twelve got a 8. Not so bad, but I guess he was lucky. Maybe the Gamemakers were actually bored and were looking for something entertaining. Then comes the girl. The one who volunteered, the one who was on fire, the one who just had an…

"11!" I shout. I get up instantly and direct all my sudden hate on Brutus "How did that bitch get an 11? There must be a mistake, she's lame, she's total lame! How did she manage? Did she sell her body or something to get such a high score?"

"Calm down, Clove, calm down" says Brutus pressing on my shoulders to make me seat.

"I'm certainly not calming down! I'm not getting surpassed by a stinky waste!"

"Listen! Take care of her soon enough, right? Kill her at the Bloodbath, on the first night, any chance you can get to settle the score, ok?"

I growl but finally sit, blood boiling in my veins.

_**Watch out Firegirl. You just signed you death sentence.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is!<br>**

**Much more longer and probably more interesting. I understand you got a little tired of long descriptions where, well there weren't lots of things happening but I felt like they were necessary.  
><strong>

**Anyway, please review this one !(I'm begging)  
><strong>

**50 reviews for next?  
><strong>

**I still love youuuuu! (Yeah, that was a bit dramatic)  
><strong>

**Edit: You won't believe me but this chapter was finished yesterday. I was all sad and grumbling when I found out I had no reviews and only then I realized I forgot to post it! Well done me!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is! I got lots of reviews on previous chapter and that always pushes me to write more. Plus, things start getting really interesting and I'm close to writing the chapter I've been dying to do for so long!  
><strong>

**You were several to tell me I did typographical errors and I want to apologize. Sorry, sometimes I write fast and I admit I don't read over very carefully. I tried to fix that so thanks for telling me :)**

**To love me I'll just say I know that, and that's to be true, the whole point of my story, showing that Careers were before everything, teenagers and humans. So don't worry, I didn't turn her in a half-goddess or don't know what ;)  
><strong>

**And don't worry Coco793, you'll know, just wait a bit!  
><strong>

**And finally to Liv I have to say this fanfiction will follow exactly the first book. I'm not here to rewrite that masterpiece, just showing it in a different POV, sorry if you expected else. I'll do my best not to deceive you though!  
><strong>

**So, Here we go!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Get up Sweetie!"

I'm about to growl at Cato to shut up and go away when I realize it can't be him. It's strange he is the first person I thought of; guess that's because he is the last person who dared to wake me up. I don't have much time to think about it as I see my prep team, staring at me with wide, bright smiles.

_**Ho dear. Why them**_

"We're here for your interview!" says the curly-pinked hair woman, dragging me out of bed.

Big, big mistake.

"You don't touch me!" I shout

She lets go, and looks at me in a scared-scandalized kind of way. I don't mind.

"I guess you're … a bit too excited!" she tries, smiling again.

"Do I look excited?"

A heavy silence falls on the room. It's this moment Brutus chooses to come inside. He watches the two groups we form, me, myself and I against those silly shiny creatures. Rolling his eyes, he sights heavily and summons me to go with him.

"What did I tell you the other day?" He seems quite angry at me. I don't care

"They woke me up!"

"That is not a reason!" I hate when Brutus shouts, mainly because I'm hardly ever prepared to it. "The interview is tonight and we still have a lot to do, stop acting like a child!"

"I'm not a child!"

I enter my room again and slam the door behind me. I don't even pay attention to the flabbergasted looks of my prep team as I lay on the table.

"Do what you've got to do. And fast" I spit.

I don't have to order twice, they jump at the chance of me being close to cooperative to their work.

I wish I had hit Brutus. It seems he knows exactly which words to use to support where it hurts with me. Was it planned? Did he do that on purpose? Not this time, I don't think so. How could he know I would run into the bedroom and not escape? All of this is crazy. Just like the pain flowing through my body as the bunch of idiots that is my prep team tear off the hairs I didn't even knew I had.

"Why do you have to do this?" I hiss, clenching my fists top the table's edge.

"We will never let you make a fool of yourself by wearing a dress with these hairy calves!" responds the man like it was obvious.

Again a dress? How do they want me to be taken seriously in a dress? Ho dear, I wish I was a boy; no one would make fuss of me going there in pants.

After two or maybe three hours, they seem to finally be done with me. They left me in a comfy outfit "only the time for my stylist to come don't worry". But instead, it's Brutus that shows up. It's almost like I live with him, there's not a day he doesn't come to advice me.

"So, are you scared?"

"Yeah I'm absolutely terrified at the idea of answering questions" I mock in a disdainful tone.

"I should have prepared to this" grants with a wave of hand "Well, at least you don't need me whereas I'm not sure your district partner will manage so well alone"

Why does everything seem to revolve around Cato?

"He doesn't need to talk. Sponsors will rush to put money on him"

Brutus stares at me for a while and I can see a smile forming at the corner of his lips.

"Is that jealousy?"

"What? No!"

"I can't believe deadly little Clove is jealous of her district partner" he teases "Well, that's great"

"I bet he didn't have to be waxed, him" I mutter

Brutus laughs ostensibly. It's not hard to tell he has never been pluck, old junk he is.

"Don't you see?" He stops laughing but he has a big smile on his face "You're even more threatening than he is!" As he turned crazy? If I were a sponsor I would bet on Cato, eyes closed. "You ranked as high as two huge boys in the competition. We don't have to wonder very long, they are strong but you; you're still a mystery to sponsors! Sure, you didn't overpower them but that means you are the cleverest tribute out here"

He's right. Cato and Eleven may have muscles but I am skilled and smarter than both of them united.

"So, keep playing on this mysterious side of you and don't forget to show them how deadly you are"

And with that he gets up and leaves the room. I don't have time to be relieved of being alone as my stylist walks in, in turn. My dress' cover is bigger than him and I have difficulty to hide a mocking smile.

"I bet you're excited to see what I got you"

Why does everybody thinks I'm excited? What I want is to go in the Arena, kill and come back; all of this stuff is useless.

He goes into the bathroom where I hear him unzipping the case. I guess it's time to see what he designed.

It's the most harmless girly white thing I've ever seen. There seem to be two layers on this thing. One tight dress, looking like a tube and over, the real gown all of white lace made with several fabric patterns.

At least they have the seemliness not to show everything through the lacework dress. I get in this thing and oh dear; the result is terrifying. How do they expect me to look menacing in such a thing?

"How do you find it?" he asks with his strange creepy smile.

"I feel like puking on it"

He wasn't supposed to hear it. Ho and screw it! Do I even care about him, about what he thinks? NO. It's better he knows the truth after all.

"You tiny little arrogant; this dress is perfect I've spend hours on that how dare you come and say it's crap you do not have the right to do that such a waste you don't know beautiful you don't deserve to wear it…"

Blablabla, he goes on like this for a while, clenching his baby fists, pacing back and forth and finally leaving the room. I would be relieved if he had taken away this dress. Making an impression won't be that easy in this thing. I guess it would be too late anyway; interviews start in half an hour.

I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. With that bun on top of my head, those high heels and this white gown, I look nothing like frightening.

I'm stuck up in the elevator with Brutus, Astra and Cato.

"What a pretty dress" he sneezes.

"I'm not allowed to throw up on that thing, you better not push me to do it on you" I say without even looking at him.

"Did you really ask your stylist to do that?" Brutus seems astonished

"Not really asked. I just … said what I was thinking."

"Ho dear" he laughs, even more than sooner. Is he drunk or something, I've never seen him laugh as much "No wonder he was angry when he got out!"

He keeps on shaking with laughter until we get to the place the interviews will occur. The anthem booms all around us and we're invited to take place on stage, all lined up, classified by district. This time, boys come after girls, so it's Glimmer starting.

As expected she giggles and plays the sexy one with Caesar. Well, if she wants to be regarded as a shiny object, fine for her, but that's not my case. Meanwhile Marvel uses his annoying sense of humor, but the Capitol people seem to like it –which confirms their idiocy.

"And now, please welcome Clove, our District Two tribute!"

They cheer and applaud but I don't even smile to them. They want a good show? Well, I'll give them some.

"So Clove, tell me, how do you feel?" Caesar asks with a bright grin

"Bored" The crowd laughs

"Bored?" he repeats with disbelief

"Yeah. Do you think I volunteered for the dresses and make up? " I let them time to absorb what I just said. That entire thing is a lot funnier than I expected."I'm here to fight"

"Well, I guess your training score showed that!" he leans forward like I was about to tell him a big secret "How did you managed to get such a high score?"

"What can I tell you? You're skilled or you're not!" I shrug with a confident smile. They're whispering. They love me.

"Did you trained a lot back home; your father is a peacekeeper, isn't he?"

What does my father have to do about this?

"Yes he is. But I trained by myself, the whole time"

"And you got a 10 in private sessions? That's what I call impressive girl! Applause!"

I don't have to force myself to smile. I already won, that's too easy.

"So Clove, you're a young beautiful skilled girl from District Two, there must be someone waiting for you back home!"

I feel the crowd is eager for answers. What do they think of? Brutus told me to sound mysterious. Well, he didn't say honest.

"One tried, and I almost cut his fingers off so, I don't think he'll try again" I say like I was used to it.

"That can't be real!" Caesar teases as the crowd cheers again. "Come on, is that true?"

To my terror, he turns to the tributes seats, mainly to Cato. He can make a fool of me with one word. But he nods and even adds a smile to that. I'm not sure that I'm pleased with this act, but at least I don't appear a liar, which I'm not. I attacked Cato, didn't I?

"Well, it seems like underestimating you would be a huge mistake, isn't it?" Caesar focuses on me again.

"Not if you're not likely to meet me after I win. In the other case, that could be … painful" I drop with an angelic smile.

"Time's almost up Clove from District Two, a last word to the crowd?"

"Don't forget the face of your winner" I flash a wide smile.

They love that, they love me. I reach my seat under a round of applause. That was too easy. Plus no one seemed to notice my fancy dress. I clearly made an impression; how am I supposed not to thank myself after that? My last sentence was pure genius.

It's Cato's turn to experiment the joys of interviews. He gets by pretty well. It's clear Astra told him to play it tough and threatening, but that's what he does best so…

I can't say this about everyone. Most of the tributes are peeing their pants when getting on stage. And their silly outfits don't help them. Poor those, most of them will be dead in twenty four hours.

Now I'm getting really bored. So I spend time choosing which ones will be my first kills. I spotted that girl from Seven, she seems so weak, it will be very joyful to watch her bleed to death. Sometimes I wish the Bloodbath was a little slower, so that we would have time to enjoy every kill.

Like the tiny girl from Eleven. Did she just say to not count her out? Sweet little thing, does she really think of going home? This is laughable. Her district partner, on the opposite, has decided to stay a mountain, barely even speaking.

Then comes Fire girl, in her shiny dress. Why do stylists persist in the idea of showing us like pretty dolls? Hugh, on top of that, there is nothing pretty in her. In the boy neither by the way. He's acting so confident I feel like laughing; everyone knows here that with an 8, he doesn't stand a chance. Maybe that's why he acts soulful, talking about the girl he loves and blablabla. I only listen with one hear.

"Winning… Winning won't help in my case" Ho really? I don't care, get off that stage

"Why ever not?" Does anybody gives a fuck about this? Well, it seems Capitol people do.

"Because…because…she came here with me"

That was a surprise. The whole crowd stands here in disbelief. Please! I just want to get up and scream for people to realize the whole thing is just a huge pretending, but I guess that would get me in troubles. Now, they're showing Fire Girl, _Katniss_, all blushing and hiding herself from cameras while her _beloved _his joining his seat again. Why does everybody want me to throw up tonight? But Capitol people seem to enjoy the show. Wait, are they really buying it? How can they believe the boy actually loves this thing since forever and now, unfortunately is reaped in the Hunger Games the exact same year she is? That's ridiculous and so obviously faked.

Finally, we're released and allowed to go back to our apartment where we'll have dinner very soon.

I have to ride with Cato, of course in the elevator.

"Thanks" I say "For the interview. But don't expect me to be grateful. I owe you nothing"

"I don't need you to owe me anything."

"Well, I guess that's set"

"Yeah. Tomorrow we'll be opponents" he says; but he seems to speak more for himself than for me to listen.

He just stares into space; I've never seen him like that. Where is the brutal, bloody boy I've seen at training? Suddenly, like he read my mind, he shakes his head and put a smile on his face.

"So much more fun than training"

When I get off the elevator, I'm pretty sure he knows I'm not convinced.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is! The interviews! and if anyone wonders, I inspired myself of the dress Isabelle Fuhrmann wore at the Valentino Rodeo Drive Flagship Opening for the interviews -which is a very pretty dress by the way don't get me wrong; just thought Clove wouldn't like it ;)- because the one of the movie was so ugly I couldn't bear incerting it!<strong>

**I hope you liked it because, well that's an important chapter.**

**Next will be the Bloodbath! Excited? I AM.**

**Review and feeback! :D**

**Love you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it hasn't been very long since my last update but I owed it to you. 60 reviews guys! I feel like dying of happiness right now. You are all fantastic!  
><strong>

**Plus I was so excited about writing the Bloodbath I finished it in a day and I see no point in keeping it for myself ;)  
><strong>

**So here it is!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

When I imagined the night before my Games, I pictured myself calm and tight in my sleeves, having a good sleep before the arena. I never thought falling asleep would be that hard.

I just couldn't get Cato of my mind, his words. Why do I always end up over thinking after a talk with him? Why can't I fall asleep as I always do? It is just … that strange look on his face. Like...like he was just realizing that we would be fighting against each other and like... he was sad about it? Was he able to _feel _anything? I doubt it. I can't imagine him being upset about killing people.

_**It's not **_**people**_** Clove. It's you.**_

Yeah, like I am likely to change that stubborn machine into a harmless kitty. I'm able to shot a target right in the heart from forty feet, but turn Cato into a sentimental being? That is simply impossible.

Saying I didn't get used to him would be lying. But tolerance and acceptation are the first fruits of feelings, and feelings mean weakness. So as soon as I get on the hovercraft, I'll get rid of feelings. Cato will just be another tribute, like he should have stayed.

And with that thought I let myself drift in sleep

I awake to the sound of endless whisperings. Listening carefully I realize it's nothing but my prep team, 'silently' arguing on who would wake me up. They must be relieved when I get up and go for the dining room all by myself.

Astra and Brutus are strangely silent this morning, just as Cato. I know what they're thinking. They're feeling sorry for themselves that only one of their tributes will win the Games, how we were both great and how it will be hard to level with us.

Personally, I can feel nothing but excitement. I eat a lot, to have strength for the Bloodbath. We all know that the first day is one of the best moments you spend in the Arena –at least for Career tributes-. I think that will be my favorite part, with the one where I'm crowned winner I guess. So much speed, so much violence, so much kills.

As I get up from my chair, replete but not too much, Brutus speaks his first words of the day

"You aren't leaving without a goodbye, are you? We're not allowed to go with you." He adds "You'll travel with the other tributes and get ready with your stylist"

"What? Why would I want to have Trago, Trankon, whatever his name with me? He's no use!"

"Those are rules" he smiles "And you can battle as hard as you want, you're not making them change"

"It's time for goodbyes" Astra says in a pained voice.

She suddenly gets up and forces me into a hug while she mutters me a goodbye. I was not expecting that, I mean, she hates me, right? So why is she hugging me while she doesn't even talk to Cato? Wait…

Of course. She thinks I'm not coming back, as convinced as she is that I stand no chances in front of him. That was not a goodbye hug; that was a farewell.

I pretend to need another embrace of her and drops in her hear

"I'll come back"

I would pay to say the face she has right now.

Then comes Brutus. We just shake hands and he nods several times. I learnt to read through his dark eyes during the past few days. And right now they're saying "I don't worry about you girl. Come home quick" I smile a little smile to him and head back to my room.

It's time now. I'm in the launch room with my stylist, waiting for the countdown to begin. He dressed me up in comfy pants, dark shirt and a jacket he said will reflect heat. I don't really mind, I mean, I'm a Career; I will have everything I need at the Cornucopia.

I can't stay sill due to excitement. I've waited for this moment all my life and now I'm stuck in this goddamn room! I don't need time to relax, to cry or to plan a strategy, I'm ready to go. Grab a knife set, throw, stab, kill. That's all I have to do.

And finally the screen lights up. 30, 29, 28…

I step onto the platform with a delighted smile. My stylist comes and adjusts my collar

"Good luck girl"

"I don't need luck"

And with that, the glass cylinder starts going down on me. I can't get the huge smile off my face. This is going to be epic. I hope other tributes will offer a little resistance; that would be so much more fun.

I burst into the open. Only sixty seconds before it begins. We're in a plain, the Cornucopia's mouth is turned right in front of me. I quickly spot Cato three tributes to my right and Marvel a little further. Glimmer must be hidden by the Cornucopia because I don't see her. Instead I see Fire girl, to my left, she's looking at me, ho no, she's looking at Loverboy, two tributes away from me. Well, that promises to be fun.

The gong booms. A rush of adrenaline spreads through my whole body as I run forward, straight to the knife set I noticed before. I lean forward to grab it and skate on the loose soil to turn back. There's a boy just behind me, guess he wanted to take the set too. I can see his lips forming the word "Please, please!" in panic. Is he really begging me? I unsheathe a knife and throw it right at his chest. I can see the incomprehension on his face while he starts to bleed and falls to his knees. I stride over him and get the knife off of him just to stab it repeatedly into his chest, enjoying each one of his shakes under my blows until all light is gone from his eyes.

I quickly wipe the blade on my pants. There's a little fight to my left, I cans ee two tributes battling for something. I target the boy's back and watch him fall to the ground, letting his opponent win the backpack. And what an opponent. _Firegirl. _I run to her, and let a scream out of my throat when I cast to kill her. I want to see her flat dead on the floor but instead that bitch manages to dodge my knife with her backpack and runaway.

"I'll get you anyway!" I mutter

Turning round I see Loverboy, who first tried to approach I guess to help her? How lovely. A sudden hatred flows in my veins and I target one of his arms while he attempts to run away. The blade sinks entirely into his flesh and he collapses, his knee forming a strange angle on the ground. It's more than I expected. I smile evilly running towards him and sits on his twisted knee on purpose. He lets out a scream.

"Did you really think you could get away from me?"

I run a cold sharpened blade on his throat, delighted by the dread in his eyes. With a jaw dash he tries to make me lose my grip on my weapon; in vain. I punch hard in his face.  
>"How do you dare?"<p>

I start cutting his neck's skin when he screams

"No! No! I'll help you! I'll help you get her!"

"Get who?" I ask harshly. Though, I pause slitting his throat.

"Katniss" he swallows hard "I… I know her, I can lead you to her"

My mind works ten times faster. So it was all just an act; I knew it. Getting Firegirl would be such a joy… At least, if he's lying, we'll have fun with him later.

"Don't even try to mess with us" I spit.

I hear a running sound towards me and throw a knife barely looking at the girl who tried to get me.

"Get up!" I say "Get up!" I take him by his bloody collar, trace of my little knife game.

There are already dead bodies on the ground and I see Loverboy closing his eyes not to see them. I catch his face in one of my head

"Look" I instruct "Look!" I tackle his wounded knee and he opens his eyelids "If you're not able to look I better just kill you now"

He swallows hard and I see him trying to keep his gaze focused on the corpses, but he deflects quickly.

"Pathetic" I hiss.

I let him fall to the floor, I know he won't get very far with his knee twisted and his arm bleeding. Everyone's dead here, except for the one boy still battling against Cato. I have to say he's not that miserable, but against Cato he stands no chance –he must know it as he desperately scream with each blow he attempts. With a wide sword swing Cato chops his leg off and he watches him bleed and scream, agonizing on the floor. The knife I threw hits the boy's head the exact same time Cato pierces his heart.

He turns round and, seeing me, lets out a "He was mine"

I shrug "You were taking too much time" I take a look back at the miserable earthworm that is Loverboy, lying on the floor.

Cato catches my glance "Why is he still alive?" I didn't plan to explain before the others Careers arrive. Talking about Careers, I can see the curly haired boy from 4, or at least his head a few feet away behind Cato.

"Do you pity him? Are you buying this whole lovers thing?" He seems really angry. But I know he wants Firegirl as much as I do.

"He's leading us to his girl"

"What?"

"I said" I repeat in aggravation "that he swore to help us get Firegirl if I spared him."

"How do you know he's not lying to us? Why should we trust him?"

"Because he's afraid of us and he's not attempting anything; he knows how much it will cost"

Even if he's still angry, Cato knows I'm right.

"And if he tries to escape, I'll try to let you get him" I concede.

I can see a little glimmer of amusement pass in his eyes but he says nothing. Though, when Glimmer, Marvel and Naisha –I just learned that was her name- come by, he's on my side about Loverboy's case.

"That is stupid" Glimmer spits

'That Peeta-thing is no use!" Marvel shouts

"I don't think he'd betray her" Naisha says suddenly.

"Ho dear, don't tell me you believed their love act" I say disdainfully

"No. But …She's his district partner, isn't she?"

"I find that funny coming from someone who watched me kill her district partner" Cato grins, shaking his head.

Naisha looks away, biting her thumb, but we can all see her eyes are shining from tears. I knew she was too weak to be part of the Career group. Well, if she wants to cry, fine. It's her loosing sponsors, not me.

"Fine, fine!"Glimmer says. "We're keeping him"

Marvel doesn't have the guts to stand against one –in a four against one, the odds are not in his favor.

"Let's see what we got" I start to walk to the Cornucopia. When I pass by Peeta, he looks up on me and drops a "Thanks"

"Do no thank me. You'll lead us to her or you'll die. I'm not saving your stinky life"

I know Cato's behind me and when I hear repeated blows, I know he must be beating up Loverboy to warn him of what it costs to mess with us. It's strange that the first time out of days I talk to Cato takes place in the Arena. I'm kind of glad it happened though; I would have not bear living with his silence and the three other bloody idiots.

After reuniting all the stuff left abandoned, we find ourselves in possessions of four brand new sets of knives for me, three swords, plus the one Cato already has, two bows and four quivers, five spears and two long wires, and that only for the weapons. There's also enough food to last a month here and six sleeping bags matched with two tents. We settle our camp next to the lake so that we would be able to find water and the others insist to take a little rest before chasing remaining tributes. To my mind it's a waste of time, but alone it seems I don't have a word to say.

Only then I realize it has to be middle afternoon. Well, that was a day full of actions.

The sun begins to go down when we hear the canon firing. I count with satisfaction each booming sound it makes. Eleven. We sit in circle and share some of our food supplies and Cato starts conversation.

"So, Naisha tell us. How many of these are yours" he designates the air with a wide arm movement, meaning the canons, the kills. He seems to enjoy torturing her as it's clear she wasn't able to hurt a lot of people.

"One" she mutters, looking down

"Great." He mocks "Glimmer?"

"Two" she said "But I almost got the boy from 3, my arrow pierced his backpack"

He sighs heavily and I know we think the same. Why are they so reluctant to kill? Or maybe they are just dumb.

"Marvel?"

"Why does it matter, they're all dead now" he rebels. Clearly he did not spear many tributes."Ok. One" he admits as Cato stares at him in a not very friendly way. "But how many did you kill to be that arrogant with us?"

"Four" he says and Marvel looks away as he realizes his 'argument' just fizzles out. But he's not letting go though

"One was Clove's kill I think"

Cato's eyes get darker "Wrong. I killed him."

"I saw the knife in his head before your sw…"

Cato grips his collar, preventing him for breathing and then just tosses him away. Cato does not even seem sorry, it's like he is. Brutal. Unpredictable.

"That leaves three dead" Glimmer says, searching to create a diversion.

"Mines" I say, raising my hand with a smile.

And then silence falls on the camp. I don't know why everyone seems so tense. Cato attacked Marvel, right but they better get used to it. That is Cato.

"Grab weapons" he says "Even you" he adds pointing to Loverboy "We're out on a tribute hunt tonight"

* * *

><p><strong>Verdict? Did that was awfully bad? <strong>

**I know the violence may seem rushed but it's Bloobath and I don't think even Careers have time to spend hours on kills in these circumstances. **

**Anyway, review to tell me what you thought, you make my day with each of your opinions!  
><strong>

**I apologize in advance because school starts back on Monday so I won't have as much time to write, but I'll try to keep a good rythm!  
><strong>

**I loooove you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it took me quite a while to publish but I had trouble deciding where to stop and etc..  
><strong>

**If you guys are observant, you already know what will next chapter be; I've been dying to vwrite it since the beggining! :D  
><strong>

**Anyway, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

He doesn't have to tell me twice; I'm already on my feet, knives strapped in my belt. I take a look around us while the others are getting up.

"Well, look where we should start!" I smile pointing the forest.

Up above the tree tops, a light drag of smoke is floating in the sky.

"Wait; is there really someone stupid enough to set a fire by night?" Marvel asks

"I guess!" I answer enthusiastically.

Suddenly, the anthem plays, booming from everywhere at the same time and Panem's seal is shown in the clouds. We all stop, watching the face of the fallen. I smirk seeing the boy from 6, the girl from 7 and the boy from 9 I already finished with my very own hands.

"C'mon let's move on" Cato seems to have nominated himself leader of the Career pack. Well, not for me.

"Let's separate. One group approaches the campfire by the left on the other by the right." Did he really think I would let him decide of everything? Plus, my idea is great.

He looks at me, judging me but not so surprised, and then smile.

"Fine. I take Clove with me, you guy stick together" he tells the others. Anyway, Marvel is stuck to Glimmer and Naisha seems to adore her so we don't have to wonder any longer how to divide. "Do you want to come with us?" He asks Peeta. His voice sounds so much like a threat that the other stutters, visibly not at ease about going with us. "That's what I thought, you go with them"

Marvel's face is priceless as his eyes get wider from surprise and disagreement, but he doesn't dare to provoke Cato and he grumbles, probably cursing us when Peeta limps in his direction

Though we still have a hundred yards to roam all together, the groups split without even a word, just like a mutual agreement.

"Three kills on first day, unh?" Cato says. "That's impressive Sweetie"

I almost forgot what it felt like to have Cato saying such things. Our last days' exchanges were rather tense and now, once in the arena he seems to find his marks, allowing himself to play this little game again.

"Statistically, four"

I expect him to hit me, like he did with Marvel not ten minutes ago, but the opposite happens. He laughs.

"Sarcastic, lethal little Clove"

"I'm not little!" I hiss. Barely a few seconds speaking and he's already getting on my nerves. I notice we're entering the forest now, but I can still see Cato's smile shine in the dark. How could I have been glad he talked to me again?

"Then why am I able to do that?"

He catches my wrists in a gentle yet firm way and pulls me closer to him. I see him smiling and the worst is that I know I can't escape. I think about my knives, only a few inches away from my hand and so elusive. I hate feeling trapped, especially by Cato.

"See Little Lamb?"

I growl and struggle and he doesn't let me go, probably not even consider this option. Instead, he leans forward to my cheek. I shake vigorously my head to avoid the following.

"Touch me and I'll cut your hand in your sleep"

His laugh is multiplied by his proximity and despite of all my efforts, I feel his lips on my cheek. I break his hold on me and take a few meters of advantage, getting away from him.

Why did he have to ruin my perfect day?

I hate how weak he makes me feel, both mentally and physically. As much as I dislike how easily he can control me, there is always something, a nice feeling running through my veins when he behaves that way; because though I know it's all an act -it can't be anything else- I don't despise so much having him pretending he cares.

Fortunately, I am drawn out of my cheesy thoughts by the glow of a campfire; guess we just arrived at destination.

Cato lurks behind me.

"Will you dare to pretend you didn't enjoy it?" I'm glad he's muttering because the cameras are likely to be focused on us and I don't want the whole Panem to hear him.

"Not even pretending"

"You won't be able to lie to yourself for so long Little Clove"

I sigh and luckily he sees the other half of the Careers, standing a few yards away from us. They spot us too and with a nod, we run towards the fire. This tribute's already doomed; it will be funnier to watch it with a little impact.

The look on her face is unforgettable. She's so terrified when she sees Marvel and Glimmer she actually tries to run away, straight towards Cato and I. She screams as he sinks his swords through her stomach and calmly pulls it out, letting her crash on the ground, spasms shaking her body.

"I wanted to kill her" I hiss

"Maybe next time Sweetheart" he brushes my cheek with his thumb.

We depart from the corpse and stop our track in a little clearing. We sit down and just stay there for a while, sitting in circle.

"Shouldn't have we heard a cannon by now?" Naisha asks in a little voice.

Damn, she's right. The forest is still quiet from our arrival until now. Cannon should've run off.

"I'd say yes."Marvel stretches out "Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately"

"Unless she isn't dead" I point

"She's dead" Cato growls "I stuck her myself"

"Then where's the cannon?" I ask

"Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done" Glimmer suggests

"Yeah, we don't want to have to track her down twice" I mock. I can see he's angry but something tells me he would not hurt me the way he did to Marvel

"I said she's dead!" He barks.

"Poor Cato, are you upset we don't trust you killing abilities?" I tease him

"Seems like your fighting skills got a little rusty" Marvel links up

"Shut up! Do you want me to show how not rusty I am?" He shouts, getting up, hand on his sword.

"We're wasting time!" Peeta breaks the fight "I'll go finish her and let's move on!"

"Yeah, go ahead!" I sigh. Is he seriously killing this girl? Coming from him, sounds more like he's going to try and save her.

No one speaks until we're sure he can't hear us anymore. Glimmer is the first to break the silence

"Why don't we just kill him now and get over with?"

"Let him tag along. What's the harm? And he's handy with that knife" I bet Marvel only contradicted her to annoy her.

"Besides he's our best chance of finding her" I add.

"Why? You think she bought into that sappy romance stuff?" she asks

"She might have" I continue "Seem pretty simpleminded to me. Every time I think about her spinning around in that dress I want to puke."

"Wish we knew how she got that eleven" Marvel grumbles.

"Bet you Lover Boy knows" Cato says, watching the dark forest behind us where he has gone."Was she dead?" he asks when he comes back

"No. But she is now" he says as the cannon fires "Ready to move on?"

We go back to the camp where we decide who will take the first turn of duty. As I'm not really tired, I offer to stay up.

"One is not enough, someone else?" Marvels says. What an idiot. My brain is twice as big as his; I can perfectly take care of this alone.

"Fine, I'll take this turn"

All the others crawl under the tent and I sit on the ground, starting a fire.

"Are you stalking me or something?" I ask Cato as he sits next to me.

"I just thought you would fall asleep all alone"

"You know very well I was not going to"

"I guess we're all a bit shifted by this day, the rush of adrenaline due to Bloodbath and everything" he shrugs. Why does he feel the need to explain why we still haven't closed an eye at dawn? Plus, that's not what I intended to say.

"I would not have fallen asleep because it's my turn of duty and me sinking into sleep who probably have meant death for all of you"

A smile lights up his face "So, you admit you would not like to see me dead" Ho dear, not that.

"Not yet" His smile gets wider "You're still kind of useful" I scowl.

"Why don't you admit it Clove? You would miss me" He says stretching out, the grin still on his face. The worst in all of that is that he might be true; but letting him know? I'd rather die.

"Why would I miss you? You're such a pain"

"The kind of pain you like don't you?"

Now it's getting really annoying. He's bending in two so that, even as curved in as I am on my seat -majority not to have to look him in the eyes- I can see his face. I sigh as I repel him, crushing my palm on his nose. It only makes him laugh. He says he's the kind of pain I like, but I'm definitely part of the ones he adores.

"Stop acting like that, you'll make us lose sponsors" I sigh

"Who said the camera was on us?" he asks leaning forward. He doesn't seem ready to give up his little game.

"Who said it wasn't?" I return, shaking my head in the same way he did, which makes us closer.

An alarm runs in my head and I pull back. He seems surprised but he's still smiling. I can't believe we were actually that close; I can't believe I made us that close. Is my brain totally screwed or something? Must be the lack of sleep. That was dangerous, that situation was dangerous. Though I can't help but feel it is not wrong.

Is Cato really dangerous for me or should I be afraid of myself?

I'm drawn back to reality by the contact of his hand on my wrist. What he is doing?

"You almost burned your own hands" he says

He's right. While thinking I was reach for the fire's heat, my hands lingering closer and closer of the flames.

"You might just have some sleep" he suggests with a worried face.

"No"

I decide to sharp my knives and practice, turning back to him. And for once he leaves me alone. If I couldn't hear his deep breath, I'd swear he's not there. Only when my eyes close I go inside and wake Marvel up for his turn.

I'm not quite asleep when I hear Cato getting into the tent and mutter "Finally guarding down Sweetheart?"

When I wake up, it's late afternoon. I had difficulties to fall asleep though I wanted so bad to. Cato's words were there, hanging upon my head like a dead sentence sent by all the nerves of my body. He was right, I was guarding down. For a while, I almost forget we were opponents in these Games. The only thing he could be doing was trying to break me down so he could kill me. And that was not happening. From now, I …

_**You already promised to. And you failed**_

Failure was not even possible. I will have to do something about it. And quick.

I get out of the tent to find I'm the last one up. Seeing me, Cato flashes a big smile and feels the urge to inform the pack:

"She always needs help to wake up, don't you?"

"I don't" I say in a cold voice "How do you think I woke up while you were sulking?"

He frowns and I sit between Naisha and Peeta, the only place still available in the circle we form.

We start a count of the tributes left alive.

"Well" I begin "all of us already make six. That means there are six others somewhere"

"The girl from twelve obviously" Glimmer spits, reminding Lover Boy of the only reason he's still alive "I think the boy from Eleven escaped too"

"And so did her district partner" informs Naisha.

It appears she's really observant and she lists all the others tributes by herself. At the nine we already named she adds the boy from Three, the girl from Five and the boy from Ten.

"The crippled one? Why isn't he dead already?" Marvel barks.

I don't hear the answer; I'm focused on something else. A few hundreds of yards away, at the edge of the forest, I can see the thickets move. It's probably just the wind but ... No it's not the wind. The leaves are shifting the opposite way of the cold wind's blow. Watching more closely I spot a dark spot between the branches. Someone is spying on us.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it, next chapter should be there sooner ;)**

**Don't forget to review, you're all amazing!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, I thought I would update sooner but I had lots of shitty work from school (yeurk)  
><strong>

**Thank you for all the reviews; thirteen chapters and you guys don't even seem tired of my story, means the world to me 3  
><strong>

**Soooo, here it is!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

I pretext to feel the urge of going to the bathroom and walk to the wood's edge, three hundred yards of the place where the leaves were moving so strangely. What the rest of the pack doesn't know is that I've got a knife, stuck by the blade in the lining of my pants. Whoever the spy is, I'm going to discover it soon.

I make my way through the bushes, silent as a snake, careful not to crack a stick on the ground or to trap my foot in a root. Finally, I can see a silhouette, curled up in a thicket. It's a boy, and as he doesn't seem to have any leg problem, I suppose it's the one from Three. He's only paying attention to what's happening at the camp, not even aware I'm behind him. He must truly believe I'm peeing in the woods.

Suddenly I jump on his back, my knife ready to slit his throat open

"Did you think you could spy on us?" I shout. I push him to the ground and he tries to get up but I step on his chest "Did you think you were invisible you little trash?"

I can hear the other Careers coming; they must have heard me yell.

"N-n…no!" He screams when I approach the blade of his face again.

"Clove! Stop!"

Who's saying such a thing? Of course I'm not going to.

"I-I-I" he stutters "I can help you!"

"That's déjà vu boy" I hiss

And then I feel myself being drawn back by strong arms. Cato. He has my arms locked in his like they were handles and he's pulling me away from my prey. I punch him in the torso but in the way my arms are twisted, I can't hit him with strength.

"How can you help us?" Marvel asks, bending next to me while Glimmer aims at his heart.

He is mine! My kill! They can't come and take him away from me! I'm the one who stopped him, the one who tracked him!

"I'm from Three! I know how to handle technologic stuffs and I…"

"We don't care!" I shout, wrestling even more "We don't have technologic widgets!"

He squeals and protects his face with his hands. He's pitiful; useless and pitiful. Now that we're all fully aware of that, let me kill him!

As Glimmer tend her bowstring he seems to regain hope

"No! There are, there are!" she pauses and his voice gets higher from dread "The mines! The mines under the platform that blow you off if you step before the countdown is over! I, I could use them!"

They're all listening to him, but all I can think of his getting my knife back and cutting his little rat face.

"Use them for what?" Marvel asks

"Supplies! I could protect your supplies with it! And I could… I'll do whatever you want! Don't kill me!"

The pack looks at each other and nods

"Fine" Marvels says "You'll use these mines and we spare you, right?"

"No!" I bark

"Clove calm down" I hear Cato say, holding my arms tighter to make sure I don't escape.

They even help the boy to get up and they escort him to the camp, but Cato is not letting go of me.

"Release me!"

"No"

"Let me go!"

"No"

"I told you, to let me GO!" I shout as I hammer his ribs with my elbows. He only frees my left arm and I turn round to face him. I hate that grin. And right now, I hate all of him.

"You're beautiful when angry sweetheart"

In response I scratch his neck with fury, but he easily catches my hand and stops me.

And then he draws me all growling and frowning to the camp, without letting go of me.

"Let me go"

"Unh-unh" he shakes his head "I'm afraid you would escape"

That's humiliating. Like I was only a little child who couldn't take care of herself and I needed him to look after me. I hope the camera is not on us. What image am I sending to sponsors now?

And if that was the point in all that? Making me look weak in front of Panem? Of course it is, that makes sense. Even getting attached to someone Cato was still threatening. But me? Without my spite, people would lost their interest in me.

I don't know why but it hurts, somewhere in my chest. I've been still for a minute now and as soon as I feel his grip release on me, I break free. I apply the blade I expertly took off my pants and he stops short. I hope the whole Panem is focused on us now.

"I know what you're doing; and that's ending. Now."

Before he puts on his inexpressive mask again I can see he's lost. I turn away and join the camp.

I hope nobody can see my hand his shaking.

I spend the rest of the day practicing in the woods. I made clear to anyone not to approach me but I still lend an ear to check nobody venture close to me. I'm not scared of others tributes' presence; they would be jumping into the lion's mouth. No, I'm afraid some of my allies –only the sound of this word makes me sick- are not clever enough to understand I'm keeping them away from me for their own protection.

I carve a little circle, maybe one inch of diameter on a trunk and step back. I exercise on this little target for a long time before going back to the camp. Sun's almost down, and only then I realize we didn't make any kill since I woke up. No cannon boomed today. That makes me even more tense and angry.

Even throwing knives all the afternoon didn't relax me. I still want to hurt Cato, cut him, slice him up, bleed him to death, stab him and slit his throat. And maybe even then I wouldn't find peace of mind.

When I come out of the forest they are all chatting, even joking around like they're actually friends.

_**What a lovely family. Too bad they'll be ripping each other apart in a few days**_

I'm perfectly okay with that. I have trained on purpose to kill all of them and I know they want my body cold and bloody too but I hate how Cato is planning that, ensuring my death with his little plan.

"Here comes moody Clove after her knife practice" announces Marvel "How's it going?"

"Are you all turning to jelly?" I spit "We had a full and still you made nothing out of it"

"Wrong, Tris protected all the supplies using the mines" he retorts

"Anyway, there isn't much more to do around here" Naisha says shily

"Hunt? Kill?"

"She's right" says Cato getting up "I have aunts in my legs"

"Let's go and get someone!" Glimmer shouts

"What about Firegirl?" I smile to Peeta

He suddenly becomes paler but tries not to let it show.

"She'll be this way I guess" he says, pointing out the fields.

They all start to turn to this direction when I interrupt

"He's lying. Don't you see it? He wouldn't deliver her so easily" They all seem to be convinced. Of course they are, I am true. "So tell me now Lover Boy, where is she?" I unsheathe my knife and start to walk slowly towards him. He stutters and only shouts when I press his throat

"Forest! She'll be in the forest!"

"Good boy" I smile

Maybe her mother instinct takes control of control when she proposes to divide us into two groups again and to take Lover Boy with her.

"I'm going with Cato and Clove then" Marvel says turning to us. Cato must be staring at him in a very bad way as he adds "Or maybe I'll just stay with you"

"Or maybe we should all stay together" I offer not very pleased to spend much time with Cato.

"Fine" he grants

I think I'm fared when Cato grasps my arm and pushes my quite violently away from the others.

"You're quite a phenomenon, aren't you?"

I tighten my jaws and wait. Where will this talk lead us to? He paces back and forth ad suddenly stops, looking up again

"Why can't you get over the fact that someone might actually like you?"

"Because no one ever does"

"I do"

"You're lying"

"You don't know that! What if that was true?"

"Nobody is truthful here, unless of being an idiot!" I shout; louder than he did before, louder than I ever talked to him.

I hustle him and go back to the camp. I know what I was implying. I called him an idiot whereas I defended him sooner; and because of what? Because he said he _liked me_. He knew what he exposing himself to, going on in this act though I discovered it

_**What if it was not an act?**_

Shut up voice in my head!

Then he would stop harassing me and stalking me. I would lose him.

Like I cared.

_**You do**_

A good tribute hunt should get all my troubles away from my mind. I only turn back once when I hear a huge crack. He must crushing dead twigs. Except that sounded more like a big branch crack.

We wait silently for him to calm down and join us. I can see they're all staring at me, in a very unpleasant way. They know I'm involved in this sudden anger, and they're all picturing in their heads what just happened, dying for me to tell them. And eventually, he shows up.

We decide to recover a little stream that supplies the lake we live next to. We agree to leave district-Three-boy-I-don't-remember-your-name-and-couldn't-care-less at the camp and we are on our way.

Maybe one hour passes, stepping in the creek's mud, coughing from the smoke that has invaded the forest, but that actually calms me down. No matter what happens, I'm not going back to the camp without blood on my hands. And suddenly, my vows are answered. I can see her, Firegirl, floating in the current a hundred yards away from us.

We start to run as she gets up, but my smoky lungs are slowing me down and I guess that's the same for everyone. Plus, the sun is setting, so we have to double precautions not to get caught by a root. But I don't care, I'll get her.

Her dark silhouette now rises, like flying through the foliage. That bitch is climbing. By the time we get to her tree, she's at least twenty feet high. She may be high but I grin. She's caught up.

"How's everything with you?" How dare she try to turn us up the wall this way? I wish I could get her down from her tree, make her pay her insolence.

"Well enough" says Cato "Yourself?"

"It's been a bit warm for my taste" What a slut. The only thing I can think of is stabbing her, again and again

"The air's better up here. Why don't you come on up?" Does she really want to have an angry Cato coming to get her? Maybe killing her won't be that hard if she cooperates that way.

"Think I will" Cato growls. Glimmer offers him the bow and arrows but he rather climb and pierce her body with his sword.

He tries to climb but we both know he won't make it. He sucks at climbing, too heavy, sometimes clumsy, he can't. So he just falls to the ground roughly, swearing and Glimmer tries in turn. She jumps back on the ground hearing cracks coming from the branches. Her self-esteem visibly moved, she decides to try and get her with the bow. Not satisfied of being a useless annoying being, she can't shoot either. I wish Firegirl was lower so I could throw a knife in her throat.

"You suck!" I growl

"And you're an ugly little b..."

"You didn't touch her! You didn't even send it close to her! You made a fool of us all!"

"Well" she spits "Why don't you throw one of your pretty knives at her?"

"They were not made to go high, not like an arrow"

"Enough!" Marvel barks "What are we doing with her?"

"Maybe try and get her later?" Naisha says

"Yeah and maybe we could as well all commit suicide so she could go back home!" I hiss "That's not happening"

"Someone wants to climb again?" He offers

No one responds of course.

"Oh, let her stay up there" Peeta suddenly says "It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning"

I'm not sure that I can wait for morning to come, but it seems I don't have many options. Everyone seems to agree anyway. So we just unpack the sleeping bags we had the good sense to bring and sit, enjoying a nice meal while the other bitch is stuck in her tree. How satisfying.

I don't fall asleep easily. Maybe it's because I get up late or maybe it's because of the fight with Cato constantly piercing my thoughts. I manage to close an eye though.

And it's not morning yet when I'm woken up by a great buzzing sound. Before I can understand what happened, there are wasps all around me, and this is not the friendly type. Those are trackers jackers. I want to scream as they sting me but that could only make things worse. Glimmer does though; I bet they're entering her mouth. I run away to the lake, trying to get them away from my face, but I only manage to collect more bites on my hands. Each one hurts like a knife cutting your flesh and I can see them inflate, creating small red bumps on my skin already.

And then I hear it. A strong powerful shout. My name; coming from Cato's mouth.

"Clove!" he screams again. Is he aware of the danger he's in doing that. I'm sure he is.

"Cato! Cato!" I shout back.

And there he is, coming out of the forest, looking all around for me. And I know it's stupid, unconscious as I know he might be the one to kill me later, childish too, but I can only think of one thing when I see him alive, though we're surrounded by dangerous wasps and watched by the all Panem.

I run and crash in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Loooooong chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! :D<strong>

**I've been writing the ending scene in my mind for months, I couldn't wait to type it!  
><strong>

**I hope your Clato shippers hearts are satisfied haha! ;)  
><strong>

**Please, tell me your thoughts, let me enter your mind nihaha!**

**I love youuuuuuu!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Helloooooo!  
><strong>

**I tried to write this chapter as fast as I could, but my teachers are all getting crazy, like we suddenly had no life and wanted to spend our days working. Yaaaay!  
><strong>

**I'm sure you wanted answers about this ending, here they are!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Wrapped in his arms as I am, I almost feel protected from the stings and poison of the trackers jackers. It's just a passing feeling, I know it, but it feels good.

We have to break apart from each other though. It had only been a second long hug but it seems all the trackers had time to gather around us. I don't know where the others are but we run. Together, we head to the lake as fast as we can, fleeing the wasps that don't seem to want to let go of us.

And suddenly it all becomes dizzy. It falls on me like a block of lead on my head. I can't see properly, the trees are dancing in front of me, waving like they were jelly. Breathing gets hard; I suffocate, desperate for more air to enter my lungs but frozen at the thought of wasps getting in.

I see Peeta running towards us. What is he doing? But he screams something, a name…

Katniss.

Cato has already reacted and is chasing him, probably to stop him before he reaches his beloved. It seems like they're both flying on the grass. My legs flinch and I collapse on the ground but the buzzing sound is still ubiquitous. My instincts gain the upper hand and I crawl to the lake.

By the time I sink in the water, I see my father. I see him with my brother, covered in flames, muttering with their haunting, distorted voices. At first I don't get what they say, but once I understand, I wish I hadn't.

"You're so weak Clove…Such a waste… So much disgrace on us…Because of you…Because of you"

I want to scream how wrong they are. I'm not weak, neither a shame. When water floods in my mouth, I realize I'm under the surface. Everything is in a blur around me and I start to lack oxygen. I ascend to the top, inhale greedily and go back in.

Fishes surround me. They have bulging, bloodshot eyes and their scales are an ugly shade of green like mud or mold. The littlest are two feet long and one in height and their gather around me. They're all stirring their shiny scaly mass at me, tilting their huge heads from left to right slowly. And then the first one attacks. He's ripping my left arm apart; I scream, water filling my mouth and my lungs, but the pain is unbearable. That must have been a cue because others attack all at once, biting me, tearing my flesh off and swallowing it. I'm reduced to a bloody bulk; my whole body is aching. When the bigger one swoops for my head, I blackout.

When I emerge, I've been dragged on the bank and I have all of my members. I try to raise my head but something blocks on my neck. By a simple touch, I remember everything that happened last night. The trackers jackers' attack. Glimmer struggling. The stings. The fishes attacking me. Peeta running for her. Cato screaming my name. I can't tell for sure what really happened, all that I know for now is that my heat hurts like hell and my body is covered in hard buboes.

"You're finally up!"

I try to see who's coming but I can't move my head due to the enormous bump on my neck and my vision is still kind of blurry. It's only when he bends and his head is in front of me I recognize him. District Three; he only one who didn't got stung.

"Come on, drink"

He seems a little afraid of me but I'm not in state of protesting. I take cautiously few sips and note the sun has traced almost half of his way in the sky. It must be ten. He manages to make me swallow a few pieces of cookies but I instantly throw it up. He doesn't even seem disgusted.

"There is still poison in you I guess. You survived, that's already a good point"

And suddenly my stomach wrinkles. Someone didn't? Who? Panic begins to set up in me when I think of Cato being killed by trackers jackers. I stand on my elbows, a little too fast as my head spins but I don't care. I just have to know he's alive. District Three tries to make me lay again but I resist, suddenly crazy of not seeing him around. It's like I'm lost. I can't believe he would have dared to die after what happened. I spot Marvel, up next to the Cornucopia, but Cato is still nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" I ask in a low voice "Where is Cato?" The thought of him being gone suddenly empties me. My father was right. I'm growing weak.

"In the woods, hunting. He got a tribute lately, you woke up to the cannon"

I sigh in relief. My whole body is aching and I can feel my hands trembling uncontrollably but I smile a little though. It's stupid to care so much about someone I'll have to kill soon, but I can't help it. The seconds he held me in his arms, I realized what he once told me was is true. Everybody needs somebody to care for them. I don't mind if it's for a week or if it's untrue; right now he's the only one I allow to care for me.

I swallow the pills District Three gives me and as soon as it spreads in me, the pain is attenuated and I can think clearer. Only then I allow myself to ask

"You said I survived. Who didn't?"

He looks down, like he's ashamed or even a bit sad.

"Glimmer. Naisha."

"Two more fallen. Plus the last cannon, three" I mutter "Eight more to put down"

He looks at me like I'm a wall; unable to feel anything. What? I didn't even like Glimmer, and Naisha was useless; every death brings me closer to glory.

Though I feel less pain, my wounds are still swollen and pressing lightly on it, I realize it's hard as hell. I feel like little rocks have grown onto me during the night.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A whole day. It was almost scary. Marvel and Cato were on their feet yesterday evening, but you were still unconscious. Cato seemed pretty angry" he says with pout. "I guess he wants to kill you himself!"

"Guess so" What an idiot.

Little by little, I grow strong and at noon I'm able to stand and to move the same way I used to, even though there are still all those bumps on my skin, but as long as I don't press them I feel no pain. I have to practice on the camp with my knives though because the buboes make it harder to handle them.

When I lean against the Cornucopia, I see Marvel hasn't move since I woke up. He seems a bit upset. Well, he was following Glimmer like an old dog; I guess he must feel a little lost without his master. Just as I'm about to drop a nasty remark, I imagine the state I would be in if Cato had died yesterday instead of Glimmer and an impulse of sympathy rushes through me. So instead of mocking, I just walk away.

I wonder what will happen when Cato gets back from his hunt. Will he act like nothing happened? Will he confirm what he said in the woods? I can't help but feel my stomach knot a little at the thought of him ignoring me. I throw a knife with rage. That actually helps me to stay myself. With all this Cato-thing I feel like I lost a bit of myself and I that worry me. That's why I look so satisfied when Three looks at me in terror after my knife stuck in a tree near him.

"You're crazy! I should have let you die!" he panics

"Maybe, yes!"

He looks at me, scandalized.

"I'm just going to have a nap now" I stretch out "You better keep an eye on the camp"

I'm woken up by whispers. It's the second time in a few days and that could get on my nerves if I didn't knew this voice

He's back

"No no no no no" he's muttering "Wake up Clove, wake up, you have to wake up"

He sounds a bit mad, but I feel a nice warming in my chest. He actually cares. There are no cameras right now to catch what he's saying. It's just him. It's just me.

"Don't leave me alone, not this way"

"Like I would leave you" I slowly open my eyes and draw a smile" You'd do too many stupidities"

He sighs in relief and pats my nose, grinning "Good to see you, Little Lamb"

I try to act casual but it's quite hard. Part of me wants to feel his arms around me and the other wants to win. And as much as I despise that, both don't get on well for these times.

"So, how what that hunt?" I ask, getting up with his help.

"Well, successful" he grins "We won't have to deal any longer with that crippled boy"

A rush of excitement runs through my veins.

"How did you finish him?"

"Slowly. I was quite in a bad mood" he says hesitantly

I know what he means; District Three told me. He was angry about me being unconscious.

"De-tails" I articulate

"You're not afraid of blood are you Little Lamb?" He falsely worries

"Ho dear, so scared !" I fake with the Capitol accent

"Guess I'll have to protect you then" he gently grabs my hand; I growl and he laughs, letting go slow.

"I pierced his crippled leg first, only to know if he could feel anything in it. He didn't; I have to say it deceived me a little so I cut it off, it was useless. But I targeted a bit to high" he says innocently "I think I hurt him" he bits his lower lip "He screamed a lot. He crawled in the grass so I had to stuck him by the other leg in the ground"

I picture the scene in my mind, dying to be at his place. I would have tested the boy's leg too and then cut open one of his arms, not to see him bleed to death, only to watch the look of terror on his face. Afterwards I would have played with my blade on his throat and finally slit it open when he would have less expected it.

"He kept on wiggling though; that was getting tiring. So I just pierced his throat"

"Seriously?" I scandalize "You had time for that kill and you just finished him this way?"

"Well…hum, yes" he admits

"You suck!"

"If I am such a jerk, why am I your ally?" he asks, coming closer to me

"I guess you're the good kind of jerk" I grumble. I can't help but look down. Coming from me, this was almost a love claim, a proof of how weak I'm turning.

He lifts up my chin to his grinning face "I guess I kind of like it"

I was not expecting that and I really don't know what to do. Glimmer would have probably giggle and grab his hand but I'm not Glimmer, she's everything I hate. So I just roll my eyes but smile a little; and that's enough for him to smile back. I'm not the sentimental type, neither he is, and that's why he doesn't ask me much. I just feel his palm against mine the next second and that's alright.

"Come on guys, we've got something!" Marvel shouts

I break the touch, instantly. I don't want him to think I'm an easy target.

"What?' I ask when we have rejoined the camp

"Look"

He's pointing at the forest; more particularly a column of smoke. It's hard not to notice it, I don't know how I managed not to see it.

"This year's tributes are so stupid Hun-hun, you stay here" I add as District Three gets up

"I think he should come" Marvel says

"No he shouldn't"

"Yes he should"

"He's useless"

"Well, we'll use him as shield then" Marvels mocks

"Guys, I'm still here…" District Three attempts

"Shut up!" I bark

"He's coming" Cato says. How dare he not defend me? I deadly glare at him, but it seems his mind is made up. He goes on for me "We need him in the woods, and his job's done here anyway. No one can touch those supplies"

"What about Lover boy?" Marvel suddenly drops

I can see Cato is angry he mentions him, but why? I don't really care. I'm a nerve wreck too, so seeing him irate pleases me. You should have defended me!

"I keep telling you, forget about him. I know where I cut him. It's a miracle he hasn't bleed to death yet. At any rate, he's in no shape to raid us. Come on" he adds, throwing a spear to Three "When we find her, I kill her in my own and no one interferes." And with that he sinks into the woods. I grab one of the backpack we always take with us when we go down on a hunt and catch up on him

"You're not the only one who wants Fire girl!" I growl. All the kindness between us has disappeared now we're talking about the Games

"Yes but I'm the most powerful"

I grip his arm and twist it roughly until I feel he cannot bend no more.

"Plus, you owe something" I pursue. Is knuckle is almost cracking and I can feel the tense in his muscles. He manages to tease me though

"Ho, and what do I owe you?"

"You allowed District Three to come" I hiss

"Fine!" he barks, his voice derailing. I wasn't even aware of it but I did twist his arm quite hard. He growls, massaging his elbow when I let go and smiles just after.

"You know" he starts "I've always thought you were the biggest threat out here"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**I still have lots of reviews and, oh gosh, I still can't believe you like this story this much! I had several reviews telling me this was the best Clato they ever read and I was like, dying in front of my computers. You are all so lovelyyyyyyyy ! I really have the greatest readers of all time!  
><strong>

**Plus, could someone explain me what the "life" of a fanfiction document is? There's still 29 days on my first chapter and I'd like to know what that means.  
><strong>

**Anyway, I love you more than words can express it because you are AMAZING!  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry for the late update guys, I had a moment off where I felt really bad and I wasn't able to write anything  
><strong>

**Anyway, you guys cheer me up with all your lovely reviews! :)  
><strong>

**so this is just for you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

That's the moment Marvel chooses to poke his face through the bushes. The more time I spend with him, the more tempted I am to wrong his neck.

"There you are! We're going west north-west" he announces. He's playing with one of the things we had at the Cornucopia, a compass I think. I personally think it's no use, we have eyes to see, that's enough, but he seems to enjoy playing with this thing.

I sigh and re-adjust my backpack's webbing.

When we reach the first camp fire, nobody's in sight. I bet the one who set this fire must have hidden hearing us approach.

"Come on, get out!" Cato shouts, searching playfully the thickets with his sword.

I quickly mimic him, hoping to find a scared face looking at me but it's a total failure.

"Screw it, he's well hidden!" I finally drop

I throw a dagger to a tree trunk but the short relief I feel is not enough to contain myself when I see a plume floating in the sky.

"They're playing with us!" I shout, shooting another time my improvised target.

Cato starts swearing heavily and Marvel looks at us in disbelief.

We've been caught so easily I curse myself. Clearly no one would be that stupid, **we** are the fools. I should have seen it. The smoke was too dark, the place too obvious. No one seems to be around though, but as another fire has been lit up I guess the tribute must be there. Or planning another fire.

"Move! We've got to find the new one!" I shout

"That's what they want us to do, we're not going there" Marvel points the smoke

"Not that one. I bet there is another one, ready to burn somewhere else"

So we move quickly in the woods, passing by the second fire without seeing anyone. We progress straight in line, not even stopping there. No doubt I'm right; we will necessarily find another pyre. I run now. I have to find it, there must be one; the whole plan would have had no sense otherwise.

We finally find it, an amount of green wood in a clearing. Again, the place appears desert, we probably took our little player short.

"What are we doing now?" Marvel asks, visibly exhausted. Slow minded, not even resistant, why did he volunteer?

"Why don't you trap him?" It's District Three speaking. I almost forgot he came with us. Anyway, his plan doesn't sound too bad

"I don't know how to set snares" Marvel admits.

"Neither" Cato grumbles. They're all looking at me now, waiting for me to say I'm not able to do it. But I won't; it would be screaming my weak point to the whole Panem.

"Fine. Prove you worth something" I say and begin the watch the surroundings

Marvel gives me a suspicious look and I can see Cato repressing a smile. Ok, they both know I'm unable to set traps, do I care? I'll win anyway.

And suddenly, there's a huge sound booming all around us. It's not a cannon, nor capitol made. That was a blow, something exploded a little further.

The supplies.

I'm visibly not the only one who thought of that. Cato is already up and I follow him as he cuts through the bushes. Without our supplies life in the arena promises to get harder. I like a little more challenge, but by blowing out our food, this stinky tribute divided our chances of winning. But what he didn't think of was that an angry Clove is ten times worse than the actual one.

We arrive near the edge of the woods, and my fears are confirmed. There is thick dark smoke coming from our camp. We can't see much but it's clear almost everything eatable has been burned down. All our supplies. Gone.

Cato screams, powerful hoarse shouting that could make you chill. He sounds like an infuriated beast. He falls on his knees, beating the ground with his clenched fists. It's like I'm in a trance. I see everything that happens, but I can't move; because we all know what that means. Careers have always had the benefit of food. They never had to search for it and hardly ever needed sponsors to send some. But now it's gone. All disappeared in the smoke which threats to choke us soon. The simple idea of being equal with others tributes make me sick.

And finally I recover.

"Holly shit!" I head to the camp but change my mind and grip District Three by the collar "You ignorant bastard! You go!" I throw him on the flood and he rolls down the slope leading to the camp.

He looks terrified. I don't care. He's responsible of our supplies disappearance and though it must have cost a life in the arena, we're left with nothing. The only advantage we have now is our training. So he's the one who's checking everything exploded.

Cato is still screaming and I bet Marvel stands behind him, his toad face left agape by the events that just occurred.

"It's…It's safe" District Three stutters.

We move towards the camp, discovering the extent of damage. Marvel looks around for things to grab, and so do I, but is seems everything has been reduced to tiny pieces. There's not even a bag of dried fruits left. Only the tent is still standing. Cato is hitting anything in his reach, metal parts of our former cans that fall heavily to the ground.

And suddenly he turns round and heads to District Three who was just standing there awkwardly. I know it's too late for him. He's doomed. Cato strangles him and with a skilled motion he breaks his neck, causing him to collapse on the ground like a stupid puppet whose strings would have been cut.

Marvels rushes to Cato. What an idiot! Does he really think he's able to calm him down?

"Why have you done that?" he exclaims. Ho dear, he'll end up like Three if he goes on "We could have needed him!"

"Get off" I hiss and tries to drag him away from Cato

"No! Why did he kill him?"

"Get the fuck off!"

"It's all because of him!" Cato shouts "It's his fault we're going to starve! And yours too!" he steps forwards and I can see the madness in his eyes while he stares at Marvel "You allowed him to join!"

"He… He protected our supplies!"

"He blew them up!" Cato yells

"He didn't! Someone else did! Tris was with us!"

Why does Marvel want to defend this boy so bad? He's dead anyway and he's likely to be too if he does not stop soon. But his argument seemed to work. Cato is now pacing back and forth like a lion in cage.

"Then we'll find him"

"Find what?" I ask "You're probably just crushing him now. Whoever did this is dead by now"

"I want revenge!" he barks and charges in my direction.

I reach out my arms and the shock of his strong shoulders hitting my palms actually sends a wave of electricity in my arms. It's like all my bones suddenly broke in the violence of the impact. Though he seems eager to crush me too, he doesn't and stands still.

"You'll have. But later"

He groans a few more minutes and finally back to discharge his tense on tree trunks. He's not the only one who's in a rage, but right now, my brain is focused on surviving. Anger will come later.

"Give me your backpack"

Marvel looks at me suspiciously. It's really not the moment to be annoying

"I told you to give me your backpack!"

I grab it as he doesn't want to hand it to me and begin an inventory before the sun sets.

After a thorough search, I find we're in possession of eight cans of food, a few bags of dried fruits, two nearly empty bottles of water and a bunch of breads.

Without sponsors, we'll be gone soon.

I refuse it. They're not killing me by lack of food. They're not killing me at all. I'll win, with or without supplies to help me.

Cato comes back to the camp when the sun sets. The moment he collapses on the ground, a silver parachute hits the grass. I open it, revealing a fresh loaf of bread from Two and a bag of dried meat.

"And that's all. Screw you" I mutter looking down.

"Thanks!" Marvel exclaims.

He seems really grateful until his gaze meets mine. He's telling me the same thing Brutus did once. _You can't tell sponsors to go to hell because you preferred bread over dried fruits_. In one word, if you want to eat, you better thank them. I flash a smile to the sky, pretending to be really pleased with the tiny loaf of bread and the dried beef strips. I break the bread in three and fill mine with two strips.

Capitol's seal appears in the sky as I take my last bite. Let's see who tried to trick us. First, District Three is shown and I feel even happier he's gone; that would have made another mouth to feed. Then, it skips directly to the boy from Ten Cato told me he got that morning. I wonder who tried to take our supplies. Fire girl? Probably the tiny one from Eleven, maybe helped by her district partner; I bet she's unable to fend for herself. But then the clouds appear again.

He's still alive.

"What the…" I just can't believe it. How can that be possible? There were mines everywhere! Everything exploded!

"Maybe they forgot to show it" Marvel suggests

"No. Gamemakers never forget" I say

With an awful scream, Cato gets up and throws a backpack of food against a trunk. I don't try to calm him down. This time we'll need his anger to take revenge.

I open my proper bag and grab night vision glasses an. Marvel lights up a branch to turn it into a torch.

"Cato, glasses!" I bark and throw them. He catches it and pick up his sword.

I'm so angry I bet my knife's blade is heating up and my blood is boiling. I can't believe this bastard managed to get out of the trap.

"Marvel, backpack!" I hiss as he's about to leave his at the camp. With what just happened, I thought he could figure it out himself.

And with that we're off in the woods. I quicken my pass; that bitchy tribute must be long ahead. But we'll get him. The only problem here is that we don't know which road he went, so we roam aimlessly but I swear, as soon as we reach him, he's dead. We outnumber him, him and the ally he must have had to set the fires, we overpower him and we have weapons. But we must not neglect one thing. To get out of the trap, he must be clever.

After hours of walk in the woods, my anger has increased even more. We didn't find anybody and we can't set a fire in there. Marvel is grumbling but Cato is strangely quiet. We unfold the tent that fortunately survived the explosion.

"I'll take the first guard" Cato announces, sitting on a strain.

Marvel shrugs and gets into the tent and I'm about to follow him when I hear a soft whisper.

"Stay with me, maybe?" I was not expecting that. The tone of his voice is so calm and sweet that I can't help but sit on the ground next to him.

"Maybe" We can't see each other in the dark, but I guess he's smiling.

"Clove? What are you doing?" asks Marvel, visibly eager to zip the tent's enter

"Protecting your stinky life!" I hear a light laugh besides me "I'm guarding the camp"

He growls and closes the tent.

"What a strange way to guard you have, you're not even watching the woods" Cato mocks

"What strange manners you have, you're the one seated whereas I'm the girl"

He laughs and gets off his cut trunk. We're now seated back to back feeling his deep breath while facing the dark trees in front of me.

"Why did you want me to stay?"

He hesitates before saying "Because you're better company than Marvel"

"You could have stayed alone"

"You're better company than silence"

"Really?" I wonder

"Really" If the rest of the conversation he was joking around, it seems he's suddenly not anymore. I start to know Cato well enough to say he means what he said.

"Well, you're not that bad either"

* * *

><p><strong>We enter a period now where the Careers' actions are really vague so I hope you won't mind if I sometimes I am too<strong>

**I hope -as always- that you enjoyed it and I'll try my best to post soon ;)  
><strong>

**And when I say you guys are amazing, I mean it : Look what I got on last chapter after less than 24 hours! /34d0e1a**

**I love every single one your lovely beings!  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! :D  
><strong>

**For an unknown reason, I had lots of inspiration for this chapter, despite fo the very few reviews on chapter 15  
><strong>

**Anyway, it's very long but I couldn't stop writing!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

We don't talk much more. I feel like we have more to tell each other, some things we're not able to say on live television. Like how it soothes me down to have his back against mine now. How I feel understood whenever he's around. How painful it will be to have to kill him. There are words that are better unspoken.

This time, I'm the first one to be woken up. Damn Marvel, I'll kill you soon for snoring so loud. Now, my first concern is to find food. I guess it's time to show the audience that I can fend for myself.

I travel the woods until I find a place to stand, half-hidden by bushes but still with a scope of movement for when the time comes. I stay still, only listening to the sound of the wind through the foliage, seeing on the corner of my eyes the sun slowly starting his arc in the sky. I hardly ever breathe, as silent as I can, gripping my knife's handle, ready to throw.

I only have to wait ten minutes for a rabbit to show up. It isn't very big, but I guess it'll be enough for a decent breakfast. The little thing must desire its passing very much as it comes even closer; and in a blink, it's dead. The blade pierced its neck, it's a perfect shot. I stay a little more at my spot, shoot another rabbit and make my way back to the camp.

I manage to start a fire; I happily had the great idea to learn how to do, and peel the rabbits' skin. The boys finally get out of the tent when it's almost cooked. Marvel stretches out but suddenly goes hysterical seeing the flames

"Are you crazy?" he tries to smother it but I unsheathe my knife and threat his throat "They'll see us!" he barks

"Then, let them come by us" Cato shrugs

"Yeah, it's been a while since I didn't have the chance to slit someone's throat"

He backs down, probably hungry too and we cut pieces of the rabbits to eat for breakfast

"District One's rabbit is better" Marvel says with his mouth full

"Well, as you may have seen, we're not in a cooking contest, so you swallow or you might be the next meal"

"Still. District One's better"

"You should be glad I brought back food, spoiled rottenness"

"I'm neither spoiled nor rotten!" he rebels

This time he's really getting on my nerves

"Want to bet? I'm sure if I cut your stomach open we'll see how much of a decayed fruit you are!"

I pounce on him, ready to eviscerate his annoying being. He's screaming like a little girl, trying to reach his spear, his precious spear, but it's too far away.

"Calm down Little Lamb!" I hear Cato says behind me. That makes me even angrier. He's not supposed to call me like that when everyone can hear it! He's not supposed to call me like that at all!

"Yeah Little Lamb, get off of me!" Marvels mocks

With a furious cry, I hit him. But not fast enough. Cato had anticipated my motion and had dodged the blow by pouncing on me. I only cut a little Marvel's flesh; and my rage is far from soothed. Maybe having Cato so close would not have disturbed me in other circumstances, but now I struggle like a fury to roll him to the side as he's over me. He's not moving though, holding on to his position, not letting me go.

"She's crazy! She's a crazy bitch!"Marvels shouts, watching closely his arm

"Let me show you what real pain is!" I groan

I scratch Cato like I could make my way through his guts to finish off Marvel. I've been holding back too long for me to control myself anymore. When there's blood under my nails, he eventually reacts.

"You calm down!"

"No! It's your fault! Let me go!"

"So that you would kill him? Never"

Only then I notice Marvel's backpack is no longer at his place. So is Marvel. He's heading straight to the wood's edge, spear in his hand and backpack on the shoulder

"Marvel!" Cato barks "Come back!"

"No! She's way too insane for me" and with that, his silhouette has vanished between the trunks. Cato waits for another minute before finally getting off me. There are aunts in my arms, where his knee was and I shake it vigorously to clear them. I'm not able to shoot anyone. Maybe that's why I don't run after Marvel to finish him.

It takes me a few minutes to back down, but I'm still not appeased.

"So, I guess we're the only Careers left" Cato gets closer again and reaches his hand up to my face. I catch it and twist it, bad actually "Are you crazy or something?" he exclaims, massaging his wrist.

"You don't touch me" I articulate

"Ho, really?" I can see he's getting angry too. He tries again to touch my cheek but I parry and lower his arm, keeping it down. Mine is outstretched, fighting to control him and to keep his hand up to my knee.

"I would not have any remorse killing you right now"

"You lie" He takes a step closer

"I don't"

He comes closer, his chest almost touching mine. I nearly feel him breathing.

"Someone once told me that everyone lied around here, unless of being an idiot. You're not an idiot Clove, are you?"

I was not expecting that. At all. I stay quiet, open-mouthed, staring at him in disbelief.

"That's what I thought"

And it's over. He gets rid of my hold and leaves to the other side of the camp.

I can't believe he saw I was lying. I can't believe he did it thanks to me, thanks to an argument I found so great. I could have carried on, getting deeper in my lying, but for an unknown reason, I couldn't. Just as I could not deal with him hating me for now.

I grab a first aid kit in one of the backpacks and breathe deeply. I still have my knife; just in case.

"Here" I swallow.

I sit next to him on the fresh grass and hand him the wallet. He stares at me in a blank tone. It hurts much more that it should be.

"Look, I shouldn't have scratched you. But you shouldn't have called me Little Lamb on live TV" He smiles; the wave of relief flooding me is anything but normal.

"Is it the closer to an apology you can do?"

"You wouldn't manage better"

His smile widens, revealing his white teeth. A little bit lower, red strips of skinned flesh mark his neck. I soak a piece of cotton with medical lotion and hand it to him. He doesn't move though.

"You did it, you heal it"

I sigh and apply the medicine on the scratches. They turn a brighter shade of red but Cato isn't moving a finger.

"Done" I announce

"Could have been worse"

"Still. I shouldn't have. You're my ally"

He rubs my cheek with his thumb, grinning; this time I don't stop him

"It's a reminder. That your knives aren't the only sharp things you've got" he adds like he was telling a secret.

It's my turn to smile now. He seems satisfied. Well, almost

"Actually, I'm the one who's thankful. Marvel was starting to get annoying" he admits

"He's always been; you just didn't realize"

"Maybe you're a little easy to irritate" he grins

"Them maybe you shouldn't try to get on my nerves"

"Is that a threat? Dear Little Lamb, you know as much as me you won't be able to hurt me"

He's right. But I'm certainly not approving.

"Just like I would be unable to hurt you" he whispers

I don't know why I come closer to him. I don't know why I suddenly have goose bumps. I don't know why he wraps his arm around me. But we do. Maybe it's because it's been six days, six days in the Arena and as much I didn't have a proper sleep. Maybe it's because no one has ever act this way towards me. Maybe it's because it seems the right thing to do. Maybe it's because it offers me a brief sensation of comfort. Why, I don't know; but the last thing I'm aware of before drifting into sleep is that I don't want it to end.

I open my eyes to the violent pain in my left arm. I can't move it; a long blade is pinned in my flesh. A sword. I try to remove it with all my strength, but the more I struggle, the more it hurts. What's going on? Someone unzips the tent's entry and gets in. I suddenly feel so small in front of the huge muscle mass that overhangs me. Cato.

"Help me!" I choke

"Help you? Why would I help you?" he grins, in the way he did before the Games "You're nothing. Nothing to me. Nothing to anyone!"

He sticks another blade in my right arm. I let out groan of pain. Why is he doing this? I can feel my throat tighten

"Did you really think I liked you? Ho dear, that's a good one! 'I guess you're the good kind of jerk'" he simpers "You're pathetic!"

Another blade pierces my stomach and I scream; but nothing could hurt more than his words. I didn't want to die like that. I didn't want him to kill me. Before I can stop it, I feel a single tear running down my cheek.

"You've been so easy to fool. Poor little Clove believed she meant something. She even believed someone could like her. Now look at you! You're miserable!"

I struggle as he leans to pierce my neck. I can see in his eyes the glimmer of madness he had when killing District Three. And now it's my turn.

"Clove! Clove!" When I open my eyes again, it's noon. Bright light is blinding me and I can feel someone shaking my shoulders.

"It's okay Clove. It was just a nightmare" First, I'm tempted to take a step back from him. But then I know he's right. It was just a nightmare.

I can't move. I'm still in shock of what just happened

"Clove? Is that alright" I look into his eyes. There's no trace of madness anymore. All I can see is concern.

I get on my feet

"You should have waked me up earlier. It's at least noon"

He gets up too, hesitant

"Yeah, it is. You didn't miss anything though"

"Fine" An awkward silence follows my words and I get away from him without even knowing why I feel this urge.

I had a nightmare, for the first time in my life since I can remember; because I've never been afraid of anything. My father used to tell my brother than being strong meant being fearless, so I decided I had to be too. And now I just awoke from a nightmare. I'm finally scared of something. That simple fact makes me feel horribly weak, but not as much as the rest. I'm scared all of that might be wrong; that the only person that ever cared for me could be lying. The Cato of my dream was right. I'm pathetic.

The moment I go back to him, a cannon sounds. Someone was killed by a non-Career? Or maybe that was Marvel spearing a tribute; I doubt so. He's too weak. A second one fires one minute or so later.

I glance at Cato. He's looking at me too. What just happened? A reciprocal kill? That hardly ever happens. So that leaves the idea of a tribute killing the others.

"One must be Peeta" I think aloud

"You must be right. But who's the other?" he asks

"I hope it's not Fire girl. I want to kill her with my own hands"

We spend the rest of the afternoon wondering for whom the canon fired. The discomfort due to my dream is gone; we both decided to act like nothing ever happened. We're now both focused on the Games, and that's fine, because I don't want to talk about it. Tell him I'm afraid he might be the one to kill me in front of the whole Panem? That's surely not a clever thing to do. Maybe if we were back in District Two…

_**But you're not**_

That's right. And I have to sort out my priorities. Winning is the only one I have now.

Finally it's dawn and the Capitol's seal appears. The first face to be shown is Marvel's. It's quite a shock. I didn't expect him to die that fast; Cato neither judging by the look on his face. Saying I feel guilty or that I'll regret him would be lying; I just thought he would survive I know Cato won't blame me for pushing him out of the alliance.

After him comes the tiny girl from Eleven. I guess it's impressive she stayed alive for so long. But her death means something else: Peeta is still alive. How did he manage to survive? According to Cato he's badly wounded, but it's been three days now!

"I can't believe it!" Cato hits the fabric wall of the tent

"You said he was not able to hurt anyone!"

"And that's true! You can't possibly imagine he killed two tributes without one of his legs!"

"No, he couldn't. That leaves Fire girl" I start counting on my fingers "The huge boy from Eleven."

"Who's the third?"

"I think there's still another girl, from Five or Six maybe" I try to remember

"So" he says after a quick pause "Time to think about what happened"

"First Peeta is not dead and couldn't kill anybody; he's not in" I lower my index

"That girl you talked about, she didn't kill anyone did she?"

I take a few seconds to think about it "Not yet"

"I guess she's not in either" he supposes, taking my middle finger down

"That leaves Eleven and Fire Girl"

We think about it in silence for a few minutes, picturing all the possibilities in our heads.

"You know what?" I ask "I think both from Eleven were allies, there's no way the little girl could have survived otherwise. So I think Marvel killed her and big bog killed him"

"I… I don't know" he stutters "They didn't even train together. No, I'd rather say Fire Girl."

"Why?" I don't understand. They didn't even know each other before the Games.

"Because, she volunteered for her sister, remember? She's the kind of the weak sentimental type" he explains.

The more I think about it, the more it seems likely to be it. I can't believe Fire Girl is stupid enough to ally with a twelve years-old girl.

"Well, you must be right. Go and have a sleep now, I'm not tired" I offer

He nods and gets into the tent. It has not been ten minutes than trumpets sound all over the arena. That can only mean one thing: a special announcement.

"Goodnight tributes of the Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games! As you may know it, there are six of you left at the end off the sixth day. Congratulations!"

Is that all he's go to say? Because I already know it.

"Tonight, is a great night. After consultation of the Gamemakers panel, we've got some news for you. This year, tributes, you're part of something Panem has never seen before. This year, a rule has been changed and some of you may participate into something outstanding. This year, both tributes from the same district can be crowned victors. So talk with your district partner, this is a unique chance to be unforgettable. Good luck!"

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is! I hope you enjoyed it! :D<strong>

**I'm not totally satisfied with the final speech of the Gamemakers but I didn't see how to express it otherwise  
><strong>

**About the Marvel/Clove fight; Have you ever wondered why Marvel was alone when he killed Rue? Well I have, and this is my little hypothesis ;)  
><strong>

**I'll try to update soon,  
><strong>

**I love youuuu :D  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys!  
><strong>

**I'm back with a brand now chapter! You'll probably hate me because it's very short but I wanted to do a whole chapter about the Feast!  
><strong>

**I recently started getting a lot less feedback, and I'd like to know at least what you don't like anymore :/  
><strong>

**Anyway, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

I stand still in shock. _Both tributes from the same district can be crowned victors_. A few hours before I was thinking about what our relationship would be like if we were back in District Two, and now it's suddenly becoming real.

"Clove" I turn round to find Cato, half out of the tent.

And then I feel all the pressure go away. Cato has always been my greatest threat, and now we're allies and future victors. We'll be unique, unforgettable and we'll be that together. We've already won.

He gets out of the tent and opens his arms just like he did the night of the trackers jackers 'attack. It's me that steps forward to be close to him. The second I feel him holding me tight, I do something incomprehensible, especially coming from me. I laugh.

It just feels so good to know we're not opponents anymore.

"We can do it" he whispers "We can make it home together"

As an answer, I tighten my grip on his chest. He rests his chin on the top of my head and we stay for a while without talking, just holding each other like nothing else mattered.

I don't know why, I suddenly think of all those girls back in District Two who must be dying to be at my place. We'll win this, together and they'll drown in jealousy, I keep telling myself. And I laugh again. To my surprise, Cato laughs too, I can feel his chest rise up in an irregular rhythm.

"You should laugh more often Little Lamb"

It's the first time he uses this nickname since the fight with Marvel, but this time it's alright. Because he's not here anymore and that in the way we are pressed against each other, I'm the only one to hear it.

"You should go to sleep now" I say, lifting my head up

"What if I don't want to?"

"I guess you could stay with me" I smirk

"I'd go with that one" he answers brushing my cheek

I let myself fall on the grass next to the campfire we lighted up before the announcement. I expect him to sit next to me, but he doesn't. I frown before feeling his back resting slightly on mine.

"Why always back to back? Are you afraid to face me?" I mock

He laughs lightly

"No, it's just... That's how my sister and I were seated the night before she went into the Games. She was District Two's most talented archer, probably of the whole Panem too. She was even a little too good." He pauses and I guess he's about to tell me something he hasn't admitted to lots of people "Others Careers agreed to kill her in her sleep" he clenches his fists and I cover one of his hands with mine in an paltry attempt to comfort him "They were cowards and one of them managed to win. He makes me sick. He was there standing victorious at the place my sister should have been"

I understand from where Cato draws all his rage. There is silence, like he said too much, and he did, but that's alright now that we're allies to win

"You know, you remind me a lot of her"

"She sounds like a very good person" is all that I manage to say. Everything I want to say is too poor, so I just press his hand a little more, and I feel his fingers grab mine in response.

"And you? I've never heard you talking about your life back home"

"I'm not even sure we can call it home. There is nothing for me there. Just a father whose son failed to enter the Games and sinks slowly in depression since then"

"He must be proud of you"

"Not even" I say bitterly "You want to know what he told me at the Justice building? That I was staining his name by making us look ridiculous" My tone is harsh and I know my fingers instinctively gripped his harder

"He was wrong. You're nothing to be ashamed of. If you were my daughter, I would be proud of you, just as I am to be your district partner" It soothes me. I let my head drift to rest on his shoulder and close my eyes.

It's the first time I actually tell someone how I felt all these years towards my father and what is supposed to be my home. The truth is that right now, it seems to me that I belong more than in my Peacekeeper's house. I guess home depends on the people you are with.

"You seem tired Little Lamb" Cato whispers

"No" And that's the truth

"Yes you are"

"I just feel good" And that's the truth

We spend the night taking turns every two hours but I suspect Cato let me sleep a little more each time. Just like I did with him.

I totally wake up when the sun's up. It must be eight or nine as I went to sleep at sunrise. Cato affirms he's not tired anymore but lies on the grass though. I shake my head with a smile. Not tired anymore? What a liar.

I keep myself busy a little, trying to find a way to resist the urge I feel to lay next to him. But we can't spend all of our time in each other's arm; it seems sponsors didn't like our sentimental effusion yesterday: Nothing has been sent for breakfast.

They don't like us getting attached. They don't like us having feelings.

I announce my intention to go hunt something.

"I'm coming with you" Cato stretches out

I grumble he can't but he doesn't seem to hear me. When he grabs my hand I react reluctantly

"You can't. Sponsors don't like it" I mutter

He does not let go though "Don't care"

"They won't send us food, or anything else!"

His mouth opens a bit but he closes it fast, shaking his head.

"You did receive something" I spit

"I…" he massages his neck. He's embarrassed. I'm right. "I thought you received something too"

"Shit!" It escaped from my mouth in a furious shout. I hit a trunk with my bare fist just to evacuate the tension. My knuckles are scratched against the rough wood, but I don't mind. I can't believe it.

"I proved myself! I'm in the last six and about to win!" I shriek "What do you need from me? I'm not a weepy child! I'm better than anyone else here!" I fall to the ground. All that I had to say is out now. My nerves are breaking, but I won't start sobbing or whatever. I'm not one of those girls, even if they don't understand it. I sink my fingers into the ground, crushing lumps of soil in my palms.

"Clove, it's okay. I'm…" He places his hand on my shoulder. I don't want him to show me he's sympathetic.

"Don't! " I mutter.

I unsheathe my knife and threat him. I can see he's surprised when he steps back, but also that he's plenty aware of how dangerous I am right now. He lifts both of his hands in front of him in sign of peace. But I'm in no state of calming down.

"Don't!" I shout "You don't understand! They think I'm weak! They think I survived thanks to you!"

"That's wrong" he says, trying to catch my glance

"Shut up! What do you think? When they send food, it's for you! Not for me, not for us, for _you_!" I shoot and he has the presence of mind to avoid it.

I collapse again and only then I realize I could have hurt him, and badly. But he doesn't seem to mind.

"Go back to the camp. I'll bring food"

Why is he so nice to me? I almost killed him. He leaves and I stay there for a minute before getting up. I free my first knife of the wood just to stab it repeatedly into it again. My power decrease with the number of hits and I find myself almost back to normal.

I head back to the camp and sit on a strain. What am I going to do now? The whole Panem now knows how I feel about them not sponsoring me but Cato and what will it earn me? Probably nothing more. At least I didn't burst into tears or one of these girly-things I despise so much. I'm strong. I'm strong and angry. We'll see what comes out of that.

Sponsors don't like me. I guess Gamemakers don't either.

I spot a lizard, creeping on a stone nearby.

So who was that new rule for?

Fire girl

I cast its abdomen.

Fire girl and her sickening love story

The second blade stops in its tail.

I'm sure she and her boyfriend get sponsors.

I throw into its head. The lizard is agitated by a few blips then falls dead, only maintained by the knives stuck in its body.

That makes me want to puke. What is the point in being skilled if you can get things from sponsors by pretending to be deeply in love with some kind of looser from your district? Because they must have received things, how the hell could that Peeta-boy still be alive otherwise? I bet their romance thing is getting all airtime now. If they were right in front of me, I would punch them so hard in their nasty face it will be reduced to tiny pieces.

When he comes back to the camp, Cato doesn't let a word out, apart from normal tributes conversations. "Take it" when he hands me a rabbit leg or "Water?" to offer me some. I just grumble as an answer and as a result I feel like the time we argued; we don't talk anymore. Though, I'm dying to, just as I want bad to curl up near him to rest a bit or feel his back against mine. But I can't. Because what if I lose him and I'm left here alone? Of course, I could fend for myself but sponsors are useful when it comes to weapons or medicine, and I can't imagine winning without their help. So I need to be as tough as I used to be, not let anything show. At least that's what I think when trumpets sounds all over the Arena.

"Tributes, what an amazing day! After the rule change, I'm pleased to invite you to a Feast at the Cornucopia tomorrow. Now hold on. Some of you may already be declining my invitation. But this is no ordinary feast. Each one of you needs something desperately. Each of you will find that something in a backpack with your district number at the Cornucopia at dawn. Think hard about refusing to show up. For some of you, this will be your last chance"

Ho yeah, I need something desperately. A kill.

"I'm getting Fire girl"

Cato turns round to face me

"I want her flat dead since the beginning" he ripostes

"I need to kill her, to show sponsors how good and relentless I am. Once Fire girl and her eleven are buried, I'll be recognized, and we'll be cleared of this annoying romance stuff" I hiss

He seems to hesitate a bit but finally back off.

"Fine. You get Fire girl. Just give the audience a good show" he brushes lightly my cheek for less tan a second. It's like wind, but it feels better.

I enjoy my victory when I think about asking

"Where will you be?"

"Looking for Lover boy" he shrugs "Or at the edge of the woods, to protect you" he smiles

"No need for you to protect me" I grumble.

But inside, I feel glad.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you you were gonna hate me because it's short! Compared to the last one I feel like I didn't do anything!<strong>

**I think my Hunger Games disease is getting worse... I'm currently reading the first one again and I refuse to read the Feast chapter for a week because I don't want Clove to diiiiiie  
><strong>

**Anyway, I can tell you from now I'm going to do an alternative ending to the one I planned for this story, for those who wouldn't like it ;) I think I'll add an additional chapter named Alternative ending or something  
><strong>

**And I still have lots of idea, especially another idea of loooong story, totally different. Would you guys still read me if I went to something with my own characters? :)  
><strong>

**And if you don't like this idea, I still have lots of OS in mind, about different characters ;)  
><strong>

**I still love you!  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**I have to apologize for the late update guys, I'm really, really sorry about it.  
><strong>

**First, I had a lot of work but there's also that I couldn't decide myself to write this chapter. Because it meant killing one of my favourite characters, writing a heart wrecking chapter, but also it means the end of this great adventure. You guys have given me so much! More than a hundred of reviews, all of your lovely comments and your enthusiasm about this story... I couldn't end it.  
><strong>

**But here it is, and though I'll write an alternative ending to this, this chapter is where the story ends.  
><strong>

**Enjoy it though  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

First, we have to go back near to the Cornucopia. After we dragged our things to the edge of the woods, there is nothing to do but wait until dawn.

Cato sees how tense I am, or I guess he must know it. It's like we've known each other since forever when it's only been two weeks, but anyone could see why. We're alike. Violent. Dangerous. Impulsive. Relentless. I think that's why he's the only person I've ever been able to bear, the only one who found a little hole in my shell. And I guess once we're winners, it'll be alright.

"You should rest a bit Little Lamb. Sun's almost down"

"Do you really think I can get some sleep now? I'm way too excited"

"Sure, but you're going to need all your strength. Fire girl is no small game" he feels necessary to inform me

"Even without sleeping I could get her" I hiss "And you not believing it doesn't make any difference"

With that, I roll to the side and curl up in a ball, holding my knees so tight my arms actually hurt.

"That's not what I was saying" he says. I hear him lay on the grass close but I still turn my back to him.

"I know you can do it. I just hope she doesn't have a secret ally or something"

Of course that makes sense but I'm still upset. I could handle two of those stinky tributes. Cato sees what he said is not enough. Does he really see through me that way? I bet I could do the same if I tried.

"I just don't want them to take you in traitor. I don't want you to get hurt"

"I won't" I mutter, staring into the void

"Promise?" he whispers

"You'll look after me, won't you?" I tease him, smirking

He does not answer but grabs my hand. His arm is now coming over my waist, his palm covering my hand which is resting so close to my heart I bet he feels it beating. And it's slowing down as I soothe down too.

I don't sleep though. I stay there, eyelids closed for the Gamemakers and sponsors to think I'm asleep and that it's the reason why I don't move anymore. But I'm only savoring the moment, and if they can't handle it for now, I'll have to hide it. But I don't see the point in lying to myself. I enjoy knowing someone cares for me. I never thought it'd feel this good, but it does and I can't help but love the instants we're only left the two of us.

Just staying there actually helps me feel alive, like I've never been before. I barely repress a smile when I think about right now and the Feast tomorrow. Soon enough we'll be winners, ours names associated forever as the Hunger Games' only pair of winners. And it feels so right.

There'll be no need to prove myself anymore. No need to fight to be noticed. People will respect me, look up on me with admiration and even fear me. They oppressed me most of my life but as the wheel keeps on spinning; I'll soon be the one to control them.

Ho dear _dear _Daddy, how satisfying it will be to have you respecting me for once in your life. But you won't take my glory, sweet little Daddy. I tried to share it with you and all you did was spit on me. But I'll make you pay; you'll see how much importance you should have attached to me.

And soon enough I'm taking revenge.

"Ready?" he whispers

I instinctively grab a knife inside of my jacket, checking they're all here.

"Course I'm ready"

"Don't you want to take it? Please?" Cato's handing me the golden metal shell sponsors sent him.

"You can keep your fancy accessories. I don't need them" I spit. I hope sponsors are all awake and listening, because that was aimed at them on purpose. I will show them that I can kill Fire girl, and whoever is her stinky ally and go back to the camp without even a scratch on my hand.

"Clove…" he tilts his head to the side and I can see him almost begging me to take that suit with his gaze. But I won't. Taking it would be admitting I can get injured, and that's not happening.

I sigh and decide to switch subjects "What do you want of Fire girl as a remembrance?" His white teeth glow slightly in the twilight "A hand? Her nose?" I suggest playfully "Or her nasty braid?"

"I'll go with that one" he says.

Sun's almost up. I better start watching now.

Cato must be aware I'm about to leave as he calls me back.

"Clove! Take it" It's our last bread roll. None of us wanted to take it last night when we were left with three tiny pieces. "Come on, you'll need more strength than I will"

I mumble a thanks and bite in it. I'm not very sensitive to hunger, but still; the past few days were a little harder to handle, having to watch the food supply and not wasting anything. But in a few hours, maybe even one, we'll have backpacks full of supplies, enough to last until our victory.

"I'll be there soon" I promise. I walk in his arms and grasp one as they tighten around me.

"I know you'll be. I'll be watching you" My cheek's pressed against his chest. I could stay there forever, but I guess the sun rising is a sign for us it's time to break apart.

As I pull back, I smile quickly and he seems to hesitate before brushing my cheek lightly, the way that is now familiar to me, from up to down with his thumb. I close my eyes and finally walk away to the edge of the woods.

At first nothing moves. It's still quite dark, and I guess the other tributes are just like me, waiting for something to happen. But nothing occurs. The night vision glasses providing me a good view of the surroundings, I can tell the Cornucopia is the exact same as it is in the day. Did they put the backpacks inside its mouth? Maybe, the entry would wake a nice bottleneck where people would be forced to fight to pass.

And suddenly, a sun ray touches the golden metal of the structure and a large table emerges from the ground in front of the Cornucopia. I can see the backpacks on it, especially the two that are marked with my district number. I can't wait to grab them, but most of all, I can't wait to see Fire girl die in my hands. How satisfying it will…

What the hell? That red-headed girl just jumped off the woods, took her backpack and now she's gone! I groan. I should have been prepared to take her down but she managed to run away. Your time will come, agile little fox, you won't last long. Anyway, I'm waiting for bigger game. Especially one. And now she's in. Let the fun begin.

I get out of the trees and run towards her. I shoot a first time but the bitch manages to dodge it. Wait until I reach you, Fire girl and you're flat dead. It seems like she wants to fight back: she arms her bow, still running; I avoid the arrow but it cuts in my left arm's flesh. I grunt and pull it away. Anger flows in me like a storm. Who the hell does she think she is? The wound isn't too bad so I keep on running without any problem. That's what thing Careers have more than others tributes. Since we're little, we know how to ignore the pain.

She has reached the table now. Bitch! I aim at her head, never mind if it kills her right away, I'll destroy her body later. It cuts quite badly up her eyebrow; I grin. Let's see who' the best now. She tries to shoot me too, but fails pathetically. I let a laugh out as I reach her. She's disoriented, like a rabbit caught in a trap by the blood pouring down her forehead. I pounce on her and weight of all my being on her.

She looks terrified, looking right and left as if someone could save her. You're at my mercy Fire girl and I swear I don't have an ounce of pity for you. I smile widely staring at her. She's like an animal, struggling to get rid of me. But poor little Fire girl; once I decided to kill you, there's no way you get out alive.

"Where's your boyfriend District Twelve?" I grin "Still hanging on?"

"He's out there now. Hunting Cato." She says "Peeta!"

I punch her throat with force. Even her acute voice annoys me. But still; is he really out there? I look up my left, then right shoulder. No, he cannot be. His wound was bad, I'm not even sure he's able to walk. Plus, if he was there, he would have tried something to save his _beloved_.

"Liar, he's nearly dead" I spit, smiling even more "Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going"

My blood boils in my veins at the thought of her, managing to keep pathetic Lover boy alive with sponsors' help, while I had to struggle to get bread. Part of me wants to kill her right now, but the other wants to savor the moment. I'll kill her slowly, painfully; just as I like it.

"What's in the pretty little backpack" I say, noticing the orange spot she holds on to "That medicine for Lover boy? Too bad he'll never get it"

I'll kill her, and as I kill her, I'll kill Lover Boy too. Bye-bye star crossed lover from District Twelve.

I grin as I grab a knife in my jacket, letting her see how many weapons I have here. I carefully arranged them this night, getting ready for the big show

"I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show"

I'm about to had that I never break my promises when she kicks out under me to try to get away. But I'm well placed just like I practiced during all these years. The only thing she manages to is getting me angrier.

"Forget it District Twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like we did with your pathetic little ally… What was her name? The one who hopped around in trees? Rue?" I add as she mutters it silently, just like she suddenly remembered her and was pained of it. My plan's effective. Not only I'll destroy you physically, but I want to scare your mind before Fire girl."Well first Rue, then you, then I think we'll just let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound?" I pause "Now where to start?"

I wipe away the blood of her face, scratching it with my jacket sleeve. Then, I study her to find the ideal place to get started; painful, but not too much for her to handle it. I want her to stay fully aware of what I'm doing as I mutilate her nasty being. She lifts up and tries to bite my hand, but I draw a section of her hair and pull to get her back on the ground.

"I think…I think we'll start with your mouth" I grin, drawing the shape of her lips with my favorite knife. I want her to think about how unbearable it will be, how much anger I hold for her "Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?"

The Bitch spits on my face. I angrily clean my face. You will never be able to despise me as much as I hate your Fire girl. You're not even close to it. Do you think you can strut around, win sponsors by acting in love without ever paying the cost?

"All right then. Let's get started." I just began to cut her upper lip when I'm suddenly lifted off the ground. I scream in surprise. What's happening? That was not planned!

Only when he throws me on the ground I can see who my attacker is. If for a minute I prayed for Cato finally deciding he wanted Fir girl for himself, all my hopes crash with me. It's the huge boy from Eleven.

"What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" he shouts

I begin to shake vigorously

"No! No, it wasn't me!" I cry. Fuck you Marvel. Fuck you for getting me in troubles even flat dead

"You said her name. I heard you. You kill her? You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?"

I'm terrified. I can't escape and he's in a rage. My hands won't even support me to get up; fear is making its way through my whole body.

"No! No, I…" Eleven picks up a rock on the floor. No, no I can't die, I won't! I'm a victor! I was about to be crowned, I have to make it home with Cato… "Cato! Cato!" I scream at the top of my lungs, with the strength of despair.

"Clove!" He's coming! He'll save me. I try to crawl backwards; with a glimpse of hope he'll come soon enough to rescue me.

But he doesn't. The rock crashes with force on my temple and I can feel it break from the inside. The pain is unbearable and I gasp. I bet my brain is bleeding right now. I can barely move, but what will it bring me? I don't have enough strength to get up, and my skull is smashed.

I can hear Eleven threatening Twelve. Kill her now! Kill her! But it seems he won't. They're talking, like I was not bleeding to death a few meters away. If I could, I swear I would kill her myself, but I can't. All I can do is lay here and pray for something to happen. Something that will save me, something like… Cato.

"Clove!" Even though the sounds get blurry, I know he's not far. He's coming. The other tributes get away quickly. Run Bastards, we'll get you back once he's here. We?

"Clove! Stay with me!" He kneels down beside me and grabs my hand. The pain makes appear everything less intense to me, but I find with satisfaction the familiar sensation of his fingers wrapping mine. If only there wasn't the horrible pain in my head and tears in his eyes.

"Look, who's unbreakable now?" I manage to grin, but a wave of pain flows in me, making me moan again.

"I'm only human Clove. I…I don't want to lose you" he admits, biting his lower lip. He's trying not to cry. Am I really the one to make the great, ruthless Cato cry? It seems so. I guess he has feelings after all. Despite of all we pretended to be, we're just teenagers.

And with a new wave of pain, tears begin to fall from my eyes. Come on Clove! Crying? You've never done that before! No one can be possibly proud of you now. What must my father think of me now? Probably that I'm useless, shaming, that I'm garbage. He always did.

"I should have protected you" Cato shakes his head "I should have been there! I should have killed him!" he pressed my hand harder but blood is starting to get away from it. Soon I won't feel anything."I'm sorry" his voice breaks.

I manage to reach a hand to his face and stroke his cheek. I can still feel a little heat as he rests even closer to it. "How could I blame you?" As my arm shakes more I let it fall and try to take a deep breath.

Look at what you're reduced Clove. A paltry little thing, not even able to lift an arm.

And suddenly it crashes on me, even harder than Eleven's rock. I'm not going to make it.

I burst into tears and sob violently. What's the point in keeping a dignity as I will be gone in a few minutes? My shell is broken and my life is seeping away by all its holes.

"I don't want to die" My voice derails.

"Dying? You're… You're not dying!" he exclaims.

I smile lightly, water filling my eyes. He knows as much as me it's vain.

"I'm just another fallen tribute" I whisper

"No" His hand covers my cheek in a comforting move "You're the strongest of all, even stronger than me. I… I was lucky to compete with you. You're such a great person. Sarcastic, little, lethal Clove" he smiles. He doesn't even bother to wipe the single tear running down his cheek.

How twisted life is. In a few seconds, I switched from hunter to prey.

"Please, don't leave me. I've cared for you Little Lamb. All the way" he says

I'm about to answer when my head suddenly feels like burning. I bend as much as I can, lifting myself of maybe an inch of the ground, as if it could take the pain away. I groan. I want it to be over; the pain is just too much.

Cato's arm goes under my back to slowly put me down again.

His gaze is right in mine; and it's begging me to stay.

"M…me too…"

I wish there was no Hunger Games. I wish I could have known Cato before. I wish we'd been able to spend some time together. I wish we'd been able to take care of each other. I wish he'd been there since the beginning. I wish I could tell him all of that.

"I… I-I-I… I lo…"

I'm not able to speak anymore. I can only stare at him through my tears. I don't feel anything. I'm a wreck.

And with a flash of pain, I know I'm dying on the words I'll never be able to tell anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>What a long final chapter! I hope it didn't bother you though <strong>

**Tell me about what you think, of this chapter, of the whole story!  
><strong>

**One more time, thank you, all of you who followed me since the beggining. I could never thank you enough for everything and my heart aches a little at the thought of ending this. But everything comes to an end, and that was a beautiful trip with you  
><strong>

**I love you all, so so much  
><strong>

**Stay tuned for the alternative ending and more stories to come! :)  
><strong>


	19. Alternative Ending

**This was so much fun -well fun isn't the actual word but I think you got it- to write! **

**All your lovely reviews pushed me to write faster, and I hope you'll love this one as much as the other chapters :)**

**Hope you'll enjoy this looooong alternative ending  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alternative Ending<strong>

This is it. I run into Cato's arms, one more time. He flickers a little, his right leg still weak of the mutt's bite, but he pulls me closer to him and I lay there happily. We've made it. My left arm is bleeding, two inches of skin are missing near my wrist, revealing my flesh and deep scratches cut me, but right now nothing matters. We're winners.

Everything turned in our favor at the Feast. I had the opportunity to take down Fire girl, finally getting rid of her like you finally throw a scab that wouldn't go away. I have to say I enjoyed her death very much. The look of terror on her face when I slammed her on the ground; the clenching of her jaw when I started scarring her face; the groan of pain that escaped her mouth when I cut her lips apart; the single tear she's been trying to hold all along when I pierced her cheek and eventually, the light quitting her eyes as I stabbed her repeatedly right in the heart. All went exactly like I had been planning it and I enjoyed every single bit of it. I wish I could have been there when Lover Boy discovered his precious Fire girl was gone forever. I wish he'd seen her face after I took care of it.

From then, we knew we were invincible. We were the only ones for whom the rule change was still efficient, we were the only team left. I have to say Lover Boy eased a lot the process. The face of Fire Girl hasn't been showed for three minutes that a canon had boomed. Poor Lover Boy couldn't handle her being gone. I can't help but hope he had a painful death for fleeing us.

We had to travel the arena for two full days to find Eleven. We met by surprise and Cato and I had to get rid of our backpacks while running to prevent him from escaping. I threw a knife in his right shoulder but he barely shifted, going on with his running. In anger I aimed at his head but fortunately, it didn't strike in. What a lack of pleasure that would have been. It damaged his left arm though, but only a bit. Suddenly, he turned round and decided to face us. I can't say I was not impressed, but Cato and I together, were impossible to defeat.

"I bet you're about to beg us to attack loyally, in a one to one combat" I remember telling him

"Ho no" he replied "You don't have enough heart for that"

And then the fight started. First, Cato unsheathed his sword, but Thresh had a sickle to hit back. There were lots of metallic noises as their weapons encountered frequently. I have to say he battled quite hard. Even with an extra knife planted near his collar bone, he offered a pretty good resistance; but still not good enough. When another blade hit his chest, on the right side, he lost his grip on reality for a few seconds. That had been enough for Cato to stick his sword in his heart and for the canon to fire his death.

Back at the beginning of the Games, I would have never bet on that red-head girl to be in top 3. And still, she was the only one to separate us from victory. The Gamemakers didn't even have to draw us together, we found the girl one day, trying to rob into our supplies. When she saw us watching her, she started giving hopeless looks all around; but there was no one, no one able to save her. At least that's what we thought. As we were about to have fun with her, we heard groans and cracks coming from the forest near us. We were still in the Cornucopia's plain but wandering at the edge of the woods when the sounds became really too loud.

Cato and I exchanged a glare before taking a few steps backwards and eventually started running when the cracks approached. To my surprise, Red-head quickly passed in front of us; that girl was a fast runner. Or maybe fear gave her wings. I only understood when I turned round to see what was happening that fleeing was a good idea.

There were mutts chasing us. They were like huge wolves, except they seemed very determined to tear us apart. They were as tall as I am, and that only on all fours for what I could see. Adrenaline rushed through me. If they gained ground, I was dead. I speeded up as much as I could, with one single thing on my mind: reaching the Cornucopia. But to my horror, the beasts started to go faster too. They were getting closer but I couldn't go much faster, I felt it.

I was not being dismembered by those stinky mutts!

Cato was only one or two meters in front of me when he turned back to see where the mutts were. And then his glare met mine, and I bet he saw the wolves getting closer each second too. At first, I didn't understand why he slowed down a little and grabbed my hand; only when I felt him pulling me I knew what I had to do. As he gave me an impulse, my speed increased and it was like I'd been put on my rails again. I kept going, but Cato had been slowed down by the help he gave me. He was a little behind when we reached the Cornucopia.

To my pleasure, I found the structure was braided-like and that my fingers could grip on the spaces it left. It hurt. The metal was burning in the afternoon sun and I guess it wasn't made for climbing as I cut myself several times on the edges of the strands. But I made it to the flat top of it. Cato was slower, like his stature was preventing him from doing such things as climbing. The mutts arrived before he reached the top. I held my breath and found myself closing my eyes when a black wolf bit his thigh. But then I realized it was not what he needed me to do. As he screamed, I shot a knife in what I hoped to be the beast. It didn't kill it, but it was enough to make it loose its grip. Cato attained the top with difficulty, but he was finally safe with me. If we forget his bleeding leg I guess.

I remained sited, out of breath for a while until the wolves started doing the most terrifying thing I'd seen yet. They jumped. They jumped, and rather high; one landed at one meter or so of the flat area we were on. I crawled back before noticing something.

There was something about the beasts which fascinated me. Their rage, their determination, it seemed almost… human. I swore I was losing my mind. But yet, they had that something…

Their eyes. I saw it as one landed a few meters away again. The deep blue eyes and the blond fur. I realized I'd leant too much when its paw gripped my left wrist and I screamed like a devil. I felt Cato catching me and pulling me to him. I quickly unsheathed a knife and stabbed the beast between the eyes, killing him again.

"Lover Boy" I whispered

"What?" Cato barked

"It's… The wolf. It's… It's Lover Boy" I stuttered

Cato took a closer look to the mutts, but I knew I was right. I carefully took a look at my arm. Ugh. I was bleeding like hell and I could see flesh, which was not a good side. At least, my bones seemed untouched, but it was quite disgusting.

Cato was losing a lot of blood; I only noticed that when I saw some mutts placing under the Cornucopia. Blood was dripping through the metal to form a puddle back on the ground.

"Where's your armor?"

"I… I didn't take it ok?" he admitted

"You bloody idiot!" I yelled. "Take off your shirt"

"What?"

Ho dear. Why so slow-minded? "Get the hell out of that shirt!"

He eventually obeyed and found himself half-naked on top of a golden horn with mutts all around, dying to kill him. That was for the least unusual.

"Don't get distracted" he smiled painfully

"Ho, shut up!"

I started making a bandage of his shirt. I better not be a doctor back in District Two; the result was pathetic. It only prevented the blood from flooding for a minute or so before it started pouring out again. For the first time since we were stuck here, I spotted Red-head.

"You!" I barked "You know how it to make bandages don't you?"

Her glance quickly passed from me to Cato's leg then me again.

"Why would I help you?" Her voice was surprisingly firm

No, we had no time for that Foxy

"Come on! You know you're doomed! Help us get away alive!"

"You don't deserve it"

I could tell my blood was boiling when I walked towards her. She seemed resolute, determined to fight. She only forgot what was behind her. Without an ounce of pity, I violently slammed her off the Cornucopia.

The beasts grew wild when they saw fresh meat, and we only had a few minutes to wait for the cannon to boom. It had been enough for me to thicken his plaster with our two jackets.

And now we're standing on top of the Cornucopia. The mutts have been called back in a sort of hole and we've carefully made it back to Earth to let the hovercraft take what remains of Red-Head's body. Cato limps to the lake and I help him the best I can, but it seems there is no need to. Victory gives me wings. Once they've taken Red-head away, we'll be driven back home where there won't be cameras anymore.

But nothing happens. I even have the time to rinse the blood-soaked clothes and turn them into a bandage again, except the shirt Cato puts on again before a voice booms in the Arena. But it's not announcing our victory. It's telling us we're the last contestants and that we'll have to battle against each other.

I stare at Cato in disbelief, lips disjoint. From enemy to district partner, before being my ally and then my closest friend, we've been drawn back to enemies. We've been fooled all along, just like District Twelve and Lover Boy were. This is just their amazing twist in the plot we're part of.

I can't believe I have to do that. It's been so long since I've not considered killing Cato again. How could I? He's the only one who's ever cared for me. And now they want me to slaughter him, just like I did with the others. It makes sense I guess. Except Cato's not one of those meaningless tributes. I know him and he knows me, we understand each other.

I can't do it, and that even though we're here, a few meters away from each other, my knife pointing him, his spear aiming at me. I can't believe it. My hand is shaking slightly as I prepare to shoot; I hope nobody sees it. I have to be tough. I have to stay strong as he kills me. Because if I can't do it, maybe he can. Maybe he's able to kill me, despite of everything he said.

He begins a countdown in a harsh, cold voice I haven't heard for long.

"Five" Was it all a lie? "Four" No. He's only trying to survive "Three" Just like you should "Two" Shoot him "One" I can't!

It takes me a few seconds to open my eyes. There's nothing. I'm still alive. Cato's spear has landed meters behind me. My knife is stuck in a tree nearby. We both missed on purpose.

My eyes fill with tears I'm decided not to let go. I don't care if they told us to hate each other. He's still Cato. My Cato. The one that's holding me in his arms right now, like he has always did.

"I never wanted to hurt you" he whispers "I think I love you too much for this"

No one ever told me he loved me. I should panic. After all, we're supposed to be fighting each other to the death. But right now the Gamemakers can't hear us and they may blow us up in seconds, so I guess pride doesn't matter anymore. Only stays honesty, and love.

"I'm afraid I might love you too"

I slowly lift up my chin, dreading what I might see; I only have a quick glimpse of his face before I feel Cato's lips gently catching mine. For an instant I stay petrified, but, hell, it feels good. I've never been the girly type, I've never looked forward to my first kiss or such things that made me want to puke on the girls back in Two. Now I understand a bit more; only a little bit.

_**Shut up Brain**_

And for once I agree with the little voice in my head.

We only break apart when powerful groans thunder behind us. My hand still gripping Cato's neck, I turn round. They're sending the mutts again. It seems while we were kissing, they programmed the things to hate the one who killed the tribute they represent. Guess what? Fire Girl and Eleven are back.

The message is clear. _You do not want to kill each other? Fine. We'll kill you._

Screw you. Screw the Capitol. Screw the Hunger Games. For once in my life, I felt happy, and they had to ruin it.

I catch Cato's glance as they start running towards us. With his bloody leg, he can't escape and he's begging me to run. Let's show the Gamemakers how impossible it is to control me. I could make it. I could run to the Cornucopia and even get out alive. But I won't. I'll stay there, just to show them they're not the only one who can piss the other off.

He draws me to him in seconds and kisses me, maybe because this may be the last time, but also to send a clear message to the Government: Fuck you.

"I love you" This time I'm the first to say. I feel I have to; I have to show him that was not only a response. I mean it.

He smiles painfully "Me too Little Lamb. So much"

And with that we have to face the barking mutts heading straight towards us.

I put all the rage I have, all the resentment for the Capitol that I hold right now in each one of my blows, each of my parries. The beast is almost as determined as I am, but I still fight, sinking my knife each time I can into its dark fur. In response, its claws and fangs cut my flesh several times. It battles like a real human, backing up each time it's wounded then attacking with fury again. It's like fighting Fire Girl a second time, except this one, I don't have the upper hand. My arm is bleeding and I'm at the point I probably should surrender; but I won't. These Games are so evil, so twisted; breaking people, killing them on live TV that I won't do the Gamemakers or anyone the favor of giving up. Never.

Suddenly the beast quiets, and it's like it's drawn by an invisible wire to the hole it disappeared in the first time. What the hell is happening? They send those furies to fight us and now they call them back before anything happened? It's not like I'm dead or anything…

Cato.

"No!" The cry escaped my mouth before I was even aware of it.

I fall on my knees near his torn body. Eleven's mutt must have attacked him repeatedly with fury to hurt him this way. It seems there is not an inch on his chest that hasn't been scratched or bitten. Blood is flooding from his wounds just like tears are from my eyes.

"No... You can't leave me. Not right now" I beg, covering his cheek with my palm like it could make him stay with me.

"At least, I managed to protect you" he whispers. But this effort was too much; he begins to spit blood, coughing red on his shirt.

"I don't want to lose you" I cry so weakly it might have made me throw up one or two weeks ago. But now, I realize all I believed in were lies. Whatever the Capitol does to make you believe the opposite, people cannot be turned into monsters this easily. People do have feelings, feelings for others or inside of them. And feelings hurt. Being human hurt. No one is unbreakable.

He smiles slightly, but I know whatever I do won't be enough. I'm unable to save him.

"I'm sorry" I whisper "So sorry"

He can't talk anymore but his glance says it all. Or at least I like to believe it. _You don't have to be sorry_, it tells me. I sob violently as his muscles contract in a wave of pain and a groan escapes his mouth. It won't be long before he's gone I guess.

Despair and anger are mixed inside of me. Despair of losing him. I'll never be able to see him smile cockily again; never be able to feel his arms around me. No one will mutter me nice things in the ear. There'll be no one to wake me up from my nightmares. And there's this anger, this rage boiling inside of me. Does the Capitol know how much they hurt people? I guess not. They're probably all savoring the moment; what an incredibly good ending to these Games. They don't realize I'm already broken, they don't see that Cato won't come back. We're not puppets you can leave in a drawer and then take back. Once someone is killed in the Arena, he's not being congratulated for how well he played his part. He's just dead and forgotten. But I guess they don't see that as they're _setting fire to our insides for fun_. They're just _collecting names of the lovers that went wrong_ to talk about it later.

I want to stab someone, to get rid of all this angry pain inside of me. But the only target I have right now is dying, and he's the only one I've ever, and probably will ever love.

"Kiss me" Though it's just a whisper, I hear all the pain, the begging in it.

His whole body is stiff by now, except the arm he slowly lifts to me. I lean forward and as our lips meet, I can barely feel him kissing me back. There's so much pain in it, but also try to send him through it, the only words I can now think of. Thank you. Our last kiss has a taste of blood, blood and sweat. A taste of death.

And as I pull back, the cannon booms.

* * *

><p>I stare at the blur of images through the windows. Victory tour. I wish I didn't have to do that. But I have no choice; I never did have any in my life.<p>

People back in Two are either moved or annoyed by how the Games ended, six months ago. They never thought I'd be the one to make it, above all left to fight with Cato. I often think about him, even though I try not to. I've put on the tough act again when I had to go back home. Home. This word sounds so strange. I don't fit in District Two anymore. Not without him.

"Knock knock" Brutus says, entering the room.

I don't react. Why should I? There's no point in it. I stand still in my chair, maybe hoping the fast images in front of him will eventually make me puke all these feelings I don't want inside of me.

"Still thinking about him, uh?" Back before the Games, I never thought I'd be talking heartache with Brutus. But I never thought I would one day fall in love either.

Brutus seats next to me. I guess he's expecting an answer.

"He was your nephew, wasn't he?" To the look on his face, I can tell he was not expecting this one. But he replies, eventually.

"Yes"

"Why did you choose mentoring me then?" For the first time in hours, I break away from the vague landscape.

He breathes in deeply, his serious eyes fixed in mine. I know it might hurt him. I don't care. I wanted to know ever since I heard people talk about it in Two. Why?

"Because I knew I wouldn't be able to bear it, if he didn't make it home under my mentoring. Guess it was clever of mine" he adds in front of my silence.

"You know Honey" he pursues "I'm sure he meant it"

We both know what he's talking about. Our love confession in front of Panem.

It doesn't help me to move on; at all.

I've always heard girls in district Two talk about how unlucky they were in their love life, because that guy they had a crush on didn't like them back. Never will they know my pain, my burden, for the rest of my life. I loved him and he loved me; but he was drawn away from me. We could have lived happy, we could have had a future, but I'll never know, because of the Games.

The Games I have wanted to be part of for so long.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I ask "You must be the only one of the family who doesn't hate me"

"I am"

I see the look on their face when I meet them in official events or even in the streets. They would have liked me better dead. I see the urge of finishing me themselves in their eyes. Go ahead. Kill me. It's all I want.

"Prepare yourself to smile; we're almost there?"

"How can I? Don't they understand?"

"No, they don't. For Capitol people everything you do is entertaining. They don't know what it feels like"

I then think about something I've never thought of before "Is that why you don't have any kids?" He's at my door, one foot out. He could leave right now and pretend he didn't hear me. But he doesn't.

"Yeah. I guess you know why now"

Of course I know. And for the same reasons, I know I'm never going to have either. I don't want my children to go into the Games, blinded by vanity or even reaped. The Games are horrible. They change everything you believed in, and everything you are, forever.

I wish someone told me before I volunteered.

* * *

><p><strong>First, I know you hate me. But before you tear me out like mutts, a little explain!<strong>

**I don't think the Gamemakers could have let those two win; just like they did with Katniss and Peeta, there had to have a problem with the rule change. And as strange as it sounds for the crazy Clato shipper I am, I don't think they would have threat to commit suicide. So I thought about what the Gamemakers would have done in such a situation.  
><strong>

**I'm sorry if you're still unsatisfied, but if it can soothe you a little, I plan a little OS, Clato always ;)  
><strong>

**I bet you wondered why a little part of the text during Cato's death was in italics. It's because _Setting fire to our inside for fun, collecting names of the lovers that went wrong_ are song lyrics from the song Youth by Daughter. It's amazing, all of you should listen! I also thought about writing a OS in Johanna's POV based on this.  
><strong>

**Then, I'd like to thank all of us again, because I love you so much! -I know it's the second emotionnal speech I write, but i feel like I owe it to you-  
><strong>

**You can't imagine all the joy you brought me during these two months. I hope I'll see all of you again on other fics I plan!  
><strong>

**I swear I love you forever  
><strong>


End file.
